Princess Aftermath
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the manga ending. Sherwood is proclaimed the new ruler of the Monster World, and she decreed that Hime and Sylvia be spared and establishes a new way of a battle for the throne without killing any future generations. Hime and her faction decided to take a vacation, and encountered Sylvia, who offered to them to play a board game which FORCES them to play TRUTH or DARE.
1. Moving On

Ch. 1: Moving On

 **Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Princess Resurrection fanfic. Whoa…I just upload a new one and now comes another…

Well, this popped in after one reviewer asks if I could make a sequel to my previous fanfic, Princess Truth or Dare, and while I told her via PM that there won't be a sequel given that it was a CLOSED BOOK, I thought about it for three weeks, and an idea popped into my head, and decided to give it a try as I might attract new fans who enjoyed my previous fic's version.

To give this fic a new start, I think of some ways until re-reading the final arc of the manga, and while the ending was somewhat of an anti-climax, the manga's ending gave me the idea to come up with a plot device and decided to use it here, but I took the liberty of altering that ending to a degree so as to give meaning to the plot and how the characters would be portrayed after the events of the manga.

While the title may be similar to my previous version, it will be quite different as there will be some twists which may put Hime and the gang in a situation where they would be given a choice whether to comply or risk getting into…a situation.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Ugoku**_

 _ **The Monster Kingdom.**_

The scene shifts at the palace where Sherwood is sitting on the throne, where the crown was slowly placed on her head, and she is proclaimed as the new ruler, having won the royal battle and thus ending the tournament. The residents proclaimed her and the soldiers knelt down to acknowledge her as their new ruler and are ready to follow her order and proclamations.

By then Sherwood made her first proclamation stating that the royal battle will be suspended until further notice as she reasoned that she would come up with a way to enforce it without having to sacrifice any future generations by killing one another, and this did not sit well with some of the royal advisers and they began to complain, which Sherwood expected this as she knows that they wanted to rid any potential rivals who do not suit their POLITICAL TASTES.

"We disagree!"

"That is not fair!"

"It has been the tradition of the Monster Kingdom!"

"You cannot abolish it!"

"We protest!"

"You are not worthy to lead us!"

"You are just a kid!"

"A brat!"

However, Sherwood uses her position to put the royal advisers in their places and reiterated that her decision is final, and thus the advisers were powerless to change her mind, as they were actually rooting for Sylvia to win the throne, but now they could not do anything about it.

However, one of the corrupt officials came and said that Hime and is still alive, claiming that he has detected her ROYAL POWERS, and said that the battle must continue, which some of Sherwood's allies said that it is not necessary as Sherwood is already proclaimed leader and that Hime is no longer viable to challenge for the throne, but the corrupt official insisted that Sherwood must duel with Hime to the death in order for her to fully claim the throne.

He even stated that he saw Sylvia is alive as well and orders Sherwood to kill her and Hime so that she can be ensured in claiming the throne.

However, Sherwood stated that since she is proclaimed the new ruler, there is no need for this as she told him that Hime is not interested in the battle and she has already decreed that the royal battle is suspended until she came up with an alternative way for the future generations to vie for the throne without killing one another.

But the corrupt official would not have it and threatened Sherwood that she can be expelled and for the throne to be vacated, but this only earned her ire as she is aware that the corrupt official intends to have Sylvia and Hime executed so that he get rid of Sherwood once she is assassinated, then he can usurp the throne and restart the royal battle, and there she told the official that he will be punished for threatening her, even though the corrupt official is defiant to the end.

"You dare threaten me?"

"You think you scare me? You are not worthy to take the throne! You refused to obey the rules so you must vacate the throne at once!"

"How dare you…"

"Well how dare you!"

"Guards…take him away…and punish him severely."

"Wh-what…hey!"

"Make sure he learns his lesson the hard way."

"No! I will not accept this! Let me go!"

The corrupt official stared in disbelief as the guards took him away, and he protested, saying that the rules are absolute and cannot be amended, but Sherwood told him she just did, as the old rules are obsolete and will soon introduce a way to fight for the throne without unnecessary killing, and that ruling will commence under her rule, yet the defiant official vowed that she will not have her way and will seek a means to remove her from the throne.

"You cannot stop me! I will make sure you are kicked out of the Monster Kingdom!"

"…"

"You hear me? You are unworthy to be the new ruler!"

"…"

"I'll see to it that you are executed for treason!"

"…"

"That I swear!"

"…"

As order is restored inside the kingdom, Sherwood mentally looked back at how she ended up becoming the winner of the royal battle and why Hime and Sylvia are said to have survived and booted out of the tournament without getting killed.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

The scene shows that Hime and Sylvia are fighting in the astral plane, with the eldest princess slowly gaining the upper hand, and Hime herself is on the losing end, and Hiro tried his best to protect Hime even though he himself is also on the receiving end, and Sylvia enjoyed beating the younger boy up and tossed him aside, and yet he did not give up and she asks him why risk himself since he is just a toy to Hime, yet Hiro told her that aside from respecting Hime, he admitted that he love her, which Sylvia ended up laughing in amusement.

"What?"

"Yes…I love Hime and I will protect her!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"?"

"That's the funniest rebuttal I ever heard!"

"…"

"You sure are a pitiful excuse for a blood warrior…"

"…"

Sylvia then told Hiro that she pitied him saying that Hime only accepts suitors who are of noble blood and aristocrats, and pointed out that Hiro is dispensable and an expendable, and Hime can rid him whenever she wants, and said that to Hime, Hiro is nothing more than a disposable garbage once she sees no further use of him.

Sherwood is also there, and she gritted her teeth at how lowly Sylvia can be, as she knows that Hime is not like that, and she knows that Sylvia is just playing mind games with Hiro so that she can beat him up, and told Hiro not to let Sylvia's words rile him up and have faith in Hime.

"Hiro!"

"Huh?"

"Don't let her rile you up!"

"…"

"Have faith in my onee-sama!"

"R-right…"

"Beat up Sylvia! She's just a weaseling swindler who only cheats her way out!"

"…"

Hime, on the hand, was quite displeased with Sylvia's choice of words, yet what Hiro is doing right now proved to be a factor as he distracted Sylvia enough to allow her to sneak behind her elder sister and grappled her, and a blinding flash of light erupted, and about a minute later, Hime, Hiro, Sherwood and Sylvia returned to the real world, and the two teen princesses appeared to be physically drained, as Hime used a technique to cancel out their **PHOENIX ABILITIES** , thus they are rendered powerless.

By then a representative from the Monster Kingdom arrived and assessed the situation, and there he inform everyone that Sherwood is declared the winner, and is proclaimed the new ruler of the Monster World.

The representative also said that Sylvia and Hime are spared as they are deemed DISQUALIFIED, thus they are free to go, much to Sherwood's relief, and there Sherwood prepared to leave for the Monster World, just as Reiri and Riza arrived, as they heard the announcement and are relieved to hear that Hime won't be executed.

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

Sherwood then wondered what Hime is doing, as she is aware that she is still at Sasanaki City, in which she decreed that Hime can keep Flandre around, but at the same time, she is also worried about Hiro. Since Hime lost her PHOENIX ABILITY, she can no longer use her FLAME OF LIFE, thus Hiro is set to expire in an hour today (on Earth).

-x-

At Sasanaki City, the scene shifts at the mansion where Hiro is inside his room, laying on bed, as he sensed that his life is about to end. He knows that Hime can no longer use her FLAME OF LIFE to recharge him, and now he wondered how this would affect his elder sister as she is unaware about his situation. He can only wish that Hime would look after her as the Hiyorimi siblings have nowhere else to go and have no close relatives.

" _Onee-chan…I hope Hime…will look after…her…_ "

By then Hime came in, and glanced at Hiro, who is only in his shorts, and she approached him as she noticed that he is close to expiring, and he weakly smiled a bit and requested to her to look after Sawawa for him once he is gone, though Hime just stared at him.

"…"

"Hime…"

"…"

"I guess…this is…"

"…"

"Please look after my elder sister…she…has nowhere else…to go…"

"…"

"And…I am glad…to…met you…"

As Hiro is bracing himself, knowing that he will be gone forever, he made a weak smile and told her that in spite of everything that has happened, he said to Hime that he love her. Hime stared at him and he assumes that it did not matter to her and as he closed his eyes, as he is about to expire, but Hime placed her finger on his chest, where her FLAME OF LIFE appeared and entered his body.

Hiro stared in shock as he felt that his body is slowly being recharged, and soon he is back to full health, and he sat up, very confused as he is sure that Hime no longer has that ability. She gave her infamous smirk and said that for reasons unknown, her PHOENIX ABILITY somewhat return, thus she can recharge Hiro again like the usual, and Hiro asks what would happen if the Monster Kingdom where to find out about this, yet Hime smirked as she said that Sherwood has taken care of that problem.

"Do not worry."

"Eh?"

"Sherwood has taken care of that."

"Really…? But…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Hiro."

"…"

"Now then…"

"Huh?"

Hiro was surprised, as he thought that he would die for good after her gamble with Sylvia left her powerless, and by then Hime asks Hiro what he said a while ago before she recharged him, and this caused Hiro to blush furiously. He felt ashamed as he feels like a fool for telling Hime about THAT, and there she uses her commanding tone to make him repeat what he told her a while ago, which Hiro slowly gave in to her whim.

"I order you. What did you say to me a while ago?"

"I…"

"…"

"I…"

"Well…?"

"I love you, Hime."

"…"

"…"

A blushing Hiro told Hime that he love her, and recalling what Sylvia said, he sensed that Hime would turn him down since he is just a blood warrior, and braces himself the moment she gives her answer, and seeing her neutral expression, he sensed that she would not reciprocate his feelings and he mentally resign to that fact.

But to his surprise, Hime leaned forward and slowly kissed him on the lips, and told him not to tell anyone about this, and Hiro blinked his eyes as he is baffled at this, confused whether she reciprocated his feelings or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this took place at the end of the manga, and yet this chapter ended in a rather good note, but this opens the possibility of a new situation despite that Sherwood is making adjustments at the Monster Kingdom.

While Sylvia appeared in a flashback scene, she is still part of this story, so expect her to appear in the next chapters…where she would play a role in the upcoming situation…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Hime and the gang attempted to move on after Sherwood became the new ruler, and are making plans to take a vacation after a hard-fought battle.

Moreover, Sylvia will also make an appearance to show what she is doing after losing her PHOENIX ABILITY and what became of her servants…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Private Moment

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Himes faction is having a breather in the aftermath of the royal battle, but expect another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will be romantic in tone while some unexpected visitors show up…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Shitekina Shunkan_**

The scene shifts at the kitchen, where Sawawa is doing her usual chores, and she is humming, enjoying the PEACEFUL moment despite the loud ruckus Reiri and Riza are causing, as the two females are at it again, forgetting that they just recovered from their respective situations as well as nearly losing their leader, Hime, and the two are once again trading insults due to Reiri teasing Riza of having FLEAS after attending a trial from the werewolf society.

Of course Riza did not take the teasing so well and began to verbally retaliate which Reiri took pleasure in indulging to the verbal battle.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Hime did not seemingly hear the ruckus, and Sawawa came with some snack and refreshments and told the two to have some snacks which broke the bickering, and Riza quickly went to Sawawa and began eating the snacks, which she finds it delicious and began to compliment her for being the best cook.

"Yum-yum!"

"Like it, Riza-san?"

"Yup!"

"Eat up."

"Your cooking is the best, Sawawa!"

"Glad you liked it."

"I could eat forever!"

"Hee-hee…"

By then Riza noticed that neither Hiro or Hime are around, and Sawawa said that Hime is inside her room taking a rest, and Hiro is probably taking a shower, and said Hime will come out soon once she is ready, which Riza sighed as she noted that Hime is getting more reclusive while Reiri wondered what Hiro's reaction would be like should he find out that Hime can still give him the FLAME OF LIFE after her battle with Sylvia.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Hiro's roo, where Hime came in, and glanced at Hiro, who is only in his shorts, and she approached him as she noticed that he is close to expiring, and he weakly smiled a bit and requested to her to look after Sawawa for him once he is gone, though Hime just stared at him.

"…"

"Hime…"

"…"

"I guess…this is…"

"…"

"Please look after my elder sister…she…has nowhere else…to go…"

"…"

"And…I am glad…to…met you…"

As Hiro is bracing himself, knowing that he will be gone forever, he made a weak smile and told her that in spite of everything that has happened, he said to Hime that he love her. Hime stared at him and he assumes that it did not matter to her and as he closed his eyes, as he is about to expire, but Hime placed her finger on his chest, where her FLAME OF LIFE appeared and entered his body.

Hiro stared in shock as he felt that his body is slowly being recharged, and soon he is back to full health, and he sat up, very confused as he is sure that Hime no longer has that ability. She gave her infamous smirk and said that for reasons unknown, her PHOENIX ABILITY somewhat return, thus she can recharge Hiro again like the usual, and Hiro asks what would happen if the Monster Kingdom where to find out about this, yet Hime smirked as she said that Sherwood has taken care of that problem.

"Do not worry."

"Eh?"

"Sherwood has taken care of that."

"Really…? But…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Hiro."

"…"

"Now then…"

"Huh?"

Hiro was surprised, as he thought that he would die for good after her gamble with Sylvia left her powerless, and by then Hime asks Hiro what he said a while ago before she recharged him, and this caused Hiro to blush furiously. He felt ashamed as he feels like a fool for telling Hime about THAT, and there she uses her commanding tone to make him repeat what he told her a while ago, which Hiro slowly gave in to her whim.

"I order you. What did you say to me a while ago?"

"I…"

"…"

"I…"

"Well…?"

"I love you, Hime."

"…"

"…"

A blushing Hiro told Hime that he love her, and recalling what Sylvia said, he sensed that Hime would turn him down since he is just a blood warrior, and braces himself the moment she gives her answer, and seeing her neutral expression, he sensed that she would not reciprocate his feelings and he mentally resign to that fact.

But to his surprise, Hime leaned forward and slowly kissed him on the lips, and told him not to tell anyone about this, and Hiro blinked his eyes as he is baffled at this, confused whether she reciprocated his feelings or not.

Hime noticed his confused look and asks him what is wrong, and after being told, she stared at him in her usual demeanor, and asks him if he doubts his master, which he shook his head and tries to explain, but she placed her finger under chin and gave him another kiss on the lips, and the younger boy went silent as he can feel her soft lips touching his, and the kiss lasted 30 seconds before she backed away.

There she smirked as she asks him if that answered his questions.

"Now then..."

"..."

"Does that answer your question...?"

"Um..."

"Or do you still doubt me...?"

"No...I..."

"I see...now then..."

"..."

-x-

At the dining room, Riza continued to gobble the food that Sawawa is serving, and as the maid smiled at seeing Riza appreciating her cooking, Reiri glanced at the window as she has a feeling that things might change despite Sherwood becoming the new ruler, and wondered if Sherwood could handle such a pressure given that there are those who still want to battle royal for the throne retain, but then an unexpected visitor came, which was a vampire who is acquainted with Reiri, and she made her EXTRAVAGANT greeting, which Reiri smiled and waved, and Riza sighed yet she keeps her composure and continue eating the food.

Reiri's acquaintance blinked her eyes in seeing Riza, and she asks Reiri if she is fine with having a werewolf inside Hime's mansion, which Reiri said it is okay, and said that there is nothing to worry about, which her acquaintance asks incredulously why Hime lets a vampire and a werewolf co-exist under her roof, and Riza answered, and reasoned that it is Hime's decision, and told Reiri's acquaintance that if she does not like it she is free to leave, which the vampire acquaintance sighed at the response Riza gave.

"...and that's that. You got a problem?"

"..."

"If not, shut up or feel free to leave."

"...no...I believe I will hang around here a bit."

"Whatever. Use a dog shampoo."

"What was that...?"

"Nothing."

"I heard that!"

Reiri then went in between to quell off any tension, reasoning that Hime might get into a fit if a loud noise is heard, but then the acquaintance asks Reiri why is she still here since Sherwood is the new ruler and that Hime is no longer a royalty, but Reiri reiterated that Hime is still an imposing figure as well as being respected by those from the Monster Realm.

By then two of Riza's female fellow werewolf warriors dropped by and they are rather dismayed to see Reiri and her acquaintance here, and they asks Riza if she is fine with this, which Riza said she is, and assured to them that Reiri is a fine comrade, in which Riza's fellow wolf warriors stared in disbelief, seeing that a werewolf and a vampire getting along, and they felt that Hime played a role in having Riza and Reiri making a partnership under the princess.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Do you think Hime is...?"

"I suppose...I'm surprised she is able to keep Riza and that vampire at bay without killing each other."

"I agree."

"I would have wished that Hime should be the ruler instead..."

"Me too...she's a fine one...but since Princess Sherwood is the chosen..."

"Looks like we can't do anything about it..."

By then Sawawa prepared a dish and invited the visitors to dig in, and the three visitors sighed seeing that there is nothing much to do here and accepted Sawawa's invitation, and the maid smiled as the three visitors struggled to put up the presence of their rivals, and Sawawa wondered if Hime and Hiro would come down, but decided to let them be, believing that they are resting.

-x-

At Hiro's room, the scene shifts at the floor, where you can see Hime's gloves and boots sprawled there, along with Hiro's shorts, and as the scene slowly shifts upward, you can see that Hiro and Hime are kneeling on the bed, and Hiro is slowly, but innocently, kissing Hime on the lips, his arms wrapped around her waist while her arms encircled over his shoulders.

It started when Hiro asks Hime if it is okay if he can date her, and though looking stoic, she said that as long as they keep it a secret, she would not mind it, and Hiro blushed as he sensed that they are a couple, and gently kissed her on the lips, which she reciprocated, and though it was his first time kissing a girl, he did his best to make her feel at ease, and the kiss slowly became passionate and cupped her cheeks in a romantic and innocent way, and she seemed to be fine with it.

The scene shows that Hiro kept on kissing Hime and without realizing it, his tongue went inside and met Hime's and they clashed for supremacy, trying to outdo one another. This served to intensify the intimacy between the two, and the 14-year old boy is slowly losing his reasoning, and as he deepened the kiss which she accepted, Hiro slowly lifted the skirt of her gothic dress upward before laying her on bed, and while kissing, he lifted the front portion of her dress until her belly is exposed.

As Hiro lay on top of her, you can see a STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his brief. It was a bit loose and made of soft fabric, and he used his elbows to cushion the weight so as not make her feel uncomfortable. However, his crotch pressed hers, and both could feel the heat onto their lower bodies. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as Hiro moved a bit, the BULGE pressing her crotch, and she could feel it throb against hers.

As passion filled his mind, he slowly let his body dictate his actions, and his right hand went under her gothic dress, gently caressing her stomach and went further until he found her breast, and gently pinched her right nipple, which would slowly harden under his touch, and as he innocently played it, it arouses the princess and she moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Feeling a bit bolder, Hiro broke the kiss and his face went a bit lower, as he lifted the dress upward until her left breast is exposed, and gently took her nipple inside his lips, tasting her, and she hissed softly as pleasure surged her body, her breathing went ragged and gripped the bedsheet as she never felt that such pleasure would feel this good.

Hiro wasn't done as he went to her right breast and did the same, tasting it and her nipples hardened further and made a soft moan which send strong signals all over her body, as he continued to lap her right nipple and uses his fingers to gently pinch the other. Her legs spread and pushed her head against the pillow as the pleasure is starting to envelop her senses as she never thought this would make her feel so good.

Hime could feel her body getting hotter by the moment, and at this moment Hiro is pleasuring her and she mentally wondered why it ended up like this, but right now all she can feel now is that Hiro is making her feel so good, and she is slowly about to give in to the sensations, so she made him stop and kissed him on the lips, which both moaned though the kiss so as not to attract attention outside Hiro's room.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Outside, Flandre is walking by as the gynoid had just been recharged, and there she glanced at the door of Hiro's room where she can tell that something is going on inside the room, yet Flandre opted not to go in and leaves the scene.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a mountain which is not too far from Hime's mansion. The scene shows that it was the mansion that Sherwood once occupied, and since she is now the new ruler, Sherwood leaves the mansion and it is now unoccupied. By then someone came and intend to inherit the mansion and the scene shows that it was Sylvia, and she appeared to be in high spirits despite her losing her PHOENIX ABILITIES, and with her is her gynoid, who continue to serve Sylvia despite the fact that she is now a normal being.

Francine is carrying Sylvia's luggage and Sylvia smiled seeing that the mansion is quite okay despite the fact that it remained unoccupied for a few days, and all that is left is to clean it, and tells her gynoid to start cleaning the mansion.

"Okay, Francine..."

"Fuga."

"Time to start cleaning."

"Fuga."

"Make sure not a single dust is seen, got it?"

"Fuga."

"Good."

"Fuga."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this took place at the end of the manga, and yet this chapter ended in a rather good note, but this opens the possibility of a new situation despite that Sherwood is making adjustments at the Monster Kingdom.

Some elements from the manga are shown here, As Reiri's female vampire acquaintance came to pay Reiri a visit, and two of Riza's fellow female werewolf warriors also show up, and thankfully, both sides chose to call it a truce so as not to provoke Hime's wrath.

Hiro and Hime are secretly a couple, and are making out…

Sylvia appeared in the flesh, and has taken over Sherwood's mansion, with her gynoid still serving her, thus she is still part of this story, so expect her to appear in the next chapters…where she would play a role in the upcoming situation…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hime and her factions receive an invitation where they would spen about two nights and three days at an inn somewhere…and while the others are receptive of it, Hime is unsure…that is where the story comes in…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	3. Passionate Aftermath

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Himes faction is having a breather in the aftermath of the royal battle, but expect another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will be romantic in tone while some unexpected visitors show up…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Passionate Aftermath_**

The scene shifts at the kitchen, where Sawawa is offering Reiri's acquaintance a tetra pack of tomato juice, which she finds it a bit odd since she prefer fresh blood, but given that she is inside Hime's mansion, she opted to accept the offer as she wisely decided not to incur Hime's wrath by taking a bite out of the maid and that Riza's female comrades are there.

As the vampire acquaintance is adjusting to the taste of the tomato juice, Riza's comrades came to check on Sawawa, and they glanced at the duchess vampire suspiciously and asked if she did anything to the maid, which she honestly answered them that she has done nothing.

"Hey you."

"Did you do anything to that maid?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"You better not lie…"

"I'm not."

The two female werewolf warriors were not thoroughly convinced until Reiri came and asked what is going on, and when told, she assured to the two werewolf warriors that her acquaintance would not do anything to provoke Hime. By then Riza came as she had a feeling that a conflict might break out and sees that things appeared to be tense, and sighed in relief when Sawawa said that nothing inappropriate happened here in the kitchen.

By then Riza asked if she has seen Hime, and Sawawa said that she might be at her room, and both Riza and Reiri's acquaintances decided to behave themselves as they await for Hime to come out, unaware that she is quite…BUSY.

By then Sawawa noted that Hiro has not come down yet, but Reiri assured to the made that the 14-year old boy would come down soon, saying that he is just taking a rest and he should take a break just a little while, which Sawawa nodded, taking the bait as she has no idea what her younger brother is doing at the moment.

"Oh, don't worry, Sawawa…"

"Hmm..?"

"Hiro will be here soon."

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, if you say so."

"Can I have a tomato juice?"

"Sure."

-x-

The scene shifts at Hiro's room, where it shows that Hiro and Hime are still engaged in a make-out session, where the 14-year old boy kept on kissing the 17-year old princess from the Monster Kingdom, and without realizing it, his tongue went inside and met Hime's and they clashed for supremacy, trying to outdo one another. This served to intensify the intimacy between the two, and the 14-year old boy is slowly losing his reasoning, and as he deepened the kiss which she accepted, Hiro slowly lifted the skirt of her gothic dress upward before laying her on bed, and while kissing, he lifted the front portion of her dress until her belly is exposed.

As Hiro lay on top of her, you can see a STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his brief. It was a bit loose and made of soft fabric, and he used his elbows to cushion the weight so as not make her feel uncomfortable. However, his crotch pressed hers, and both could feel the heat onto their lower bodies. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as Hiro moved a bit, the BULGE pressing her crotch, and she could feel it throb against hers.

As passion filled his mind, he slowly let his body dictate his actions, and his right hand went under her gothic dress, gently caressing her stomach and went further until he found her breast, and gently pinched her right nipple, which would slowly harden under his touch, and as he innocently played it, it arouses the princess and she moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Feeling a bit bolder, Hiro broke the kiss and his face went a bit lower, as he lifted the dress upward until her left breast is exposed, and gently took her nipple inside his lips, tasting her, and she hissed softly as pleasure surged her body, her breathing went ragged and gripped the bedsheet as she never felt that such pleasure would feel this good.

Hiro wasn't done as he went to her right breast and did the same, tasting it and her nipples hardened further and made a soft moan which send strong signals all over her body, as he continued to lap her right nipple and uses his fingers to gently pinch the other. Her legs spread and pushed her head against the pillow as the pleasure is starting to envelop her senses as she never thought this would make her feel so good.

Hime could feel her body getting hotter by the moment, and at this moment Hiro is pleasuring her and she mentally wondered why it ended up like this, but right now all she can feel now is that Hiro is making her feel so good, and she is slowly about to give in to the sensations, so she made him stop and kissed him on the lips, which both moaned though the kiss so as not to attract attention outside Hiro's room.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Hime then made her move as her left hand went inside Hiro's loose brief, where her fingers wrapped around his erection, feeling it throb hard and began to rub it back and forth, which caused the younger boy to moan through the kiss as he is getting aroused, as this was the first time he experienced such strong pleasure.

Her fingers then caressed the HEAD, causing his penis to harden further, which Hiro moaned through the kiss as his body is absorbing a lot of pleasure, in addition to the kiss he is receiving from Hime. She then gripped her servant's arousal and rubbed it a bit fast, feeling his penis throbbing and Hiro became more aroused as the pleasure got stronger.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

His body was slowly getting sucked into bliss and began to dictate Hiro's actions as the younger boy took her hand out of his brief, and you can see the STRAIGHT TENT, and he pressed the bulge on the crotch area of her panties, where he seemingly intend to have intercourse with her, but because they are wearing their underwear, they ended up rubbing each other's crotches, but this aroused the two and Hiro repeated the action, which earned a moan from the princess as she spread her legs and Hiro pressed the bulge on his brief, the underside of his shaft rubbed her crotch area which aroused the two.

Hime never felt anything like this and as Hiro presses tip of the bulge on his brief, it almost penetrated her ENTRANCE which arouses her further and thrusts her hips upward, which Hiro responded by pressing his crotch against hers, and both of them were aroused and moaned through the kiss, the pleasurable sensations getting stronger.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Hime began to caress his back as Hiro continued his ministration as his bodily need gets stronger, and as the kiss deepens he got a bit forceful as he pushes his hips forward a bit further and the bulge on his brief rubbed her crotch, which arouses her further, and slowly her body reciprocated the feeling as her hands began to move on its own as she slightly pushed his hips back and feverishly pushed down his brief, and Hiro used his hands to remove them while his lips remained locked with hers.

The 14-year old boy is now fully naked, where you can see his penis, FULLY SHAVED and throbbing hard, was in full strength, and Hime's hand encircled it and rubbed him back and forth, arousing the younger boy which made him moan as Hime continued to massage his arousal, feeling it throb harder and harder, increasing the pleasure.

The princess' action gradually caused the younger boy to crave for more, and he discreetly untie the strings of her panties and removed them, where you can see that her WOMANHOOD, also fully shaved, was READY, and there Hiro took her hand off and slowly entered her, which caused her body to get jolted in sensual frenzy, her hips thrusts upward which caused the boy's erection to go deeper inside her, and Hiro moaned as the pleasure got stronger as this was the first time he felt such warm and wet sensation.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Hime, on the other hand, was feeling the same, as intense pleasure enveloped her body, and because her hymen was long broken due to a previous battle, all she can feel now is intense arousal, and her body shuddered in pleasure as Hiro's penis began to rub her INSIDES, and the two began to moan in unison.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

As Hiro began to move his hips up and down, his erection went in and out of her WOMANHOOD, did a deep, but gentle, shove which the HEAD of his penis began to go deeper inside her and this aroused the two and they moaned through the kiss as pleasure surged their bodies.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Hiro then uses the opportunity to remove her dress and the two are now naked and he proceeded to make love to her even more, pushing his penis deeper inside her.

The scene zoomed inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing her WALLS and is trying to go deeper inside, pushing its way in before moving back and then pushed again forward, repeating the process over and over. You can see Hiro's penis throb and throb, trying to go further forward, rubbing her INNER WALLS.

Hime moaned through the kiss as the pleasure was strong, and her body accepted it in which she and Hiro broke the kiss to catch some air, but they moaned softly so that no one downstairs would be alerted, as his body is on top of hers, her legs curled over his, and you can see his balls moving as his penis went in and out of her WOMANHOOD.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Hiro was gradually getting overheated, as he began to do deep shoves and trying to get his erection fully inside her WOMANHOOD, which went on for a few minutes, which arouses the two even further. However, as 90 seconds passed, their bodies are now showing signs of reaching their limit, such as their hearts beating faster, their body started to sweat a bit and feeling stronger arousal enveloping their bodies.

Their breathing became ragged, their heart beating faster, and moaning softly non-stop, and the scene zoomed back inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, and inside, you can see her vaginal walls contracting, squeezing Hiro's penis, and the HEAD is pushing its way forward, rubbing the walls and trying to go further inside, then you can see Hiro's penis began to move back and forth in rather fast pace, and about 30 seconds later, you can see that Hime reached orgasm as her FEMININE FLUIDS gushed and covered her servant's penis, and yet his organ kept on moving back and forth and trying to get deeper inside.

By then you can see the HEAD rubbing the walls, and its shaft throbbing harder and harder, and about 20 seconds later, you can see the HEAD firing its SEED, shooting out in every four-second interval, in which it was whitish and a bit thick, traveling within the inner walls and moving forward, and it shows that Hiro releases himself inside her and fired about eight shots, but after emptying himself, Hiro's penis kept on moving back and forth, as if he is trying to eject more, which three weak shots fired and traveled further inside, and soon his organ stopped moving yet it remained inside her WOMANHOOD.

The scene shifts to the two as they both panted and gasping for air after the intense session they had, and after a minute, both stared at each other, and slowly realized what they just did, and as Hiro felt guilty, Hime sighed yet smirked a bit as she tells him that he GOT WHAT HE WANTED, yet Hiro apologized saying that he did not know what he is doing, but she said that she is willing to let it slide as he treated her with passion.

The 14-year old boy blushed and there she requested to keep this a secret which he nodded, and when he was about to get off her, he felt his penis throbbing a bit, and Hiro, still feeling a bit of arousal, re-entered her WOMANHOOD and slowly thrusts his hips, his penis began to move in and out of her which Hime raised an eyebrow and asks if he is not done yet.

"H-Hiro…"

"…"

"You're…not done yet…?"

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"Hiro…"

"Hah…"

Hiro stopped and blushed, realizing what he just did and apologized, but she stared at him in her usual stoic manner, but gave him a kiss on the lips, which he thinks is okay and continued his actions, as she felt her servant's organ rubbing her inside, but after over a minute his penis finally softens and he stopped.

By then Flandre came in, using its finger to pick on the door lock and told Hime that Riza and Reiri's acquaintances are here, in which they wishnto pay her a visit, and Hime nodded as the gynoid leaves, where Hime and Hiro got up, in which she puts on her gothic dress and intend to take a shower and told him to do the same, or else Riza and her comrades would catch the scent, which the blushing younger boy nodded, and soon both took a shower and minutes later they greeted Riza and Reiri's acquaintances, where the visitors paid their respects, and told her that despite that she is no longer a royalty, they will give her their utmost courtesy.

However, a chariot came and parked outside, where several soldiers from the Monster Kingdom showed up and stated that Hime is REQUIRED to come along, reasoning that they detected that she still possess her BLOOD powers and thus the rules state that only one royalty can retain that power, thus she must fight Sherwood to the death.

Hime responded that Sherwood has already declared that she is no longer eligible for the throne, which means she has nothing to do with the Monster Kingdom anymore, thus she will refuse the order to come along.

By then a canister was tossed to the floor, where a sleeping gas was released, which caught everyone by surprise and the fog covered the mansion, where a minute later the fog dissipated and everyone is sedated, and the soldiers carried a sedated Hime and loaded her inside the chariot and took their leave, which shows that something sinister is going on at the Monster Kingdom, and apparently Sherwood appeared to be unaware of this.

-x-

Not far, Sylvia is watching the scene, and she has a feeling that something is going on at the Monster Kingdom, and her gynoid asks if she intends to find out, which the former royalty said that it is beyond her now that she has lost her BLOOD powers and could no longer have access to the kingdom.

"Hmm…not sure."

"Fuga…"

"As you can see…I am no longer a royalty."

"Fuga…"

"But…that would depend."

"Fuga…"

"If the situation calls for it…"

"Fuga…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this took place at the end of the manga, and yet this chapter ended in a rather good note, but this opens the possibility of a new situation despite that Sherwood is making adjustments at the Monster Kingdom.

Some elements from the manga are shown here, As Reiri's female vampire acquaintance came to pay Reiri a visit, and two of Riza's fellow female werewolf warriors also show up, and thankfully, both sides chose to call it a truce so as not to provoke Hime's wrath.

Hiro and Hime are secretly a couple, and are making out…

Sylvia appeared in the flesh, and has taken over Sherwood's mansion, with her gynoid still serving her, thus she is still part of this story, so expect her to appear in the next chapters…where she would play a role in the upcoming situation…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hime and her factions receive an invitation where they would spen about two nights and three days at an inn somewhere…and while the others are receptive of it, Hime is unsure…that is where the story comes in…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	4. Princess Chase

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Hime's faction is having a situation…and this would mean trouble…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Purinsesucheisu**_

The scene shifts at the living room of the mansion, where Hime greeted Riza and Reiri's acquaintances, where the visitors paid their respects, and told her that despite that she is no longer a royalty, they will give her their utmost courtesy.

However, a chariot came and parked outside, where several soldiers from the Monster Kingdom showed up and stated that Hime is REQUIRED to come along, reasoning that they detected that she still possess her BLOOD powers and thus the rules state that only one royalty can retain that power, thus she must fight Sherwood to the death.

Hime responded that Sherwood has already declared that she is no longer eligible for the throne, which means she has nothing to do with the Monster Kingdom anymore, thus she will refuse the order to come along.

By then a canister was tossed to the floor, where a sleeping gas was released, which caught everyone by surprise and the fog covered the mansion, where a minute later the fog dissipated and everyone is sedated, and the soldiers carried a sedated Hime and loaded her inside the chariot and took their leave, which shows that something sinister is going on at the Monster Kingdom, and apparently Sherwood appeared to be unaware of this.

However, what the soldiers do not realize is that Hiro managed to hide amid the mist as he somehow covered his nose and mouth, which he miraculously stayed awake, and seeing that Hime is being taken away, he sneaked behind and stow away on the chariot, and they are soon heading for the Monster Kingdom where Hiro sighed in fright as they are flying, and he wondered how to pass the message to the others given that they are knocked out.

" _What am I going to do...?_ "

-x-

Not far, Sylvia is watching the scene, and she has a feeling that something is going on at the Monster Kingdom, and her gynoid asks if she intends to find out, which the former royalty said that it is beyond her now that she has lost her BLOOD powers and could no longer have access to the kingdom.

"Hmm…not sure."

"Fuga…"

"As you can see…I am no longer a royalty."

"Fuga…"

"But…that would depend."

"Fuga…"

"If the situation calls for it…"

"Fuga…"

-x-

At the mansion, the scene showed that Reiri and her vampire acquaintance REASSEMBLED themselves after dispersing into bats as the canister released its sleeping gas, and the two managed to stay hidden and waited for the coast to be cleared, and once back to normal, the two vampires looked around before Reiri took out a bottle of ammonia and slowly roused Riza and her two companions, and there Reiri told them of what happened.

They noticed that Sawawa is knocked out and Hiro not around, and flandre came and told them what the gynoid saw, and they all realized that Hiro is with the soldiers, and they sensed that someone within the Monster Kingdom is intending to kill both Hime and Sherwood so as to usurp the throne, they all decided to work together for now in order to rescue Hime.

"I can't believe that we're coooerating with a pair of vampires..."

"Me too..."

"Come on, you two...Hime needs our help! Stop being picky and all!"

"So...want to tag along?"

"...I can't believe you, Reiri...you're actually teaming up with those werewolves?"

"You can go home and..."

"Fine...just this once...just don't tell the others."

"Then it's settled."

Both sides (Reiri and Riza's group) came to an agreement to work together and told Flandre to stay here and look after Sawawa, which the gynoid nodded and the females began to make preparations to hesd for the Monster Kingdom to rescue Hime, and hoped that if Hiro is there, he would stall the guards long enough for them to get there on time.

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the Monster Realm, where the chariot arrived, but instead of the castle where Sherwood, now annointed ruler, is staying, the chariot went to another direction, and inside, the guards are holding Hime, who is still sedated, and they are unaware that Hiro, who is wearing a gas mask as it showed that he managed to put on one during the sleeping gas attack at the mansion earlier, is latching behind the chariot, holding on and making sure he won't fall off.

The chariot soon landed near a mountain, which is located near the castle, and there the chariot stopped as the guards get off, and you can see the corrupt officials are awaiting, as the guards brought an unconscious Hime with them, and the corrupt officials are pleased that their first phase of their plans succeeded, as they intend to use Hime as a hostage so as to use subtle means for Sherwood to quietly surrender the throne.

"We have her!"

"Well done!"

"The first phase of our plan is a success!"

"Now we can pressure Sherwood to vacate the throne!"

"Yes...and place a PUPPET that we can control...and he will lead the kingdom!"

"Let us commence phase two!"

"Yes, we must act immeduately."

"Right."

Hiro peered behind as he saw what the corrupt officials are doing, and he realized that Hime is in danger, and had to do something about it, and thinking fast, he brought out a jar full of pepper that he brought from Sawawa's kitchen, and opened it, where he puts his gas mask back on and threw it towards the kidnappers, and they were caught by surprise and were forced to inhale the pepper, which in turn caused them to sneeze non-stop, which allowed Hiro to take the sedated Hime and boarded the chariot and have it move away from the mountains.

The corrupt officials saw this but could not do anything for now as they kept on sneezing due to the pepper and ordered the guards to go after Hiro and bring Hime back no matter what, yet the guards are also sneezing because of the pepper.

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

-x-

At the castle, Sherwood is making some preparations when Francette came and whispered something to Sherwood, and for some reason, she appeared to have expected that something like this would happen, for she anticipated that her detractors would do anything to have her vacate the throne and have a PUPPET become ruler instead, and she tells her gynoid to make preparations to make the next move so as not to alert her detractors, so that they would not be aware that she is onto them.

"...and make sure they are not onto you..."

"FUGA..."

"And try to contact Riza and Reiri...we'll be needing their help..."+

"FUGA..."

"Well...as long as it would put our detractors in place, then there's nothing to worry. That way, we can catch them red-handed."

"FUGA..."

"Yes, it is fine."

"FUGA..."

-x-

Meanwhile, Hiro landed somewhere within Monster Realm and took Hime to a safe place, which was a forest, and then had the flying horse move ahead, in which the creature did, taking the chariot with it, and he carried Hime and went towards the middle of the forest to hide, where moments later he saw several flying horses zoomed above the forest, chasing the chariot, in which they believe that Hime is there, unaware that Hiro tricked them into going after the runaway chariot.

The soldiers can be heard shouting as they were instructed to capture Hime and prevent her from seeing Sherwood no matter what, which made Hiro realize that Sherwood is also in danger as the soldiers were instructed to bring down the wagon if needed.

"Find the wagon!"

"We must hurry!"

"Destroy it if needed!"

"We must not let her reach Sherwood!"

"Kill Lillianne if needed!"

"We must do as told!"

"Hurry!"

"or else we would get punished!"

As Hiro puts Hime down, he tried to rouse her but to no avail, and he recalled something and took out a small bottle, which turn out to be ammonia, and he opened it and had Hime breath in to it a little, and almost a minute she slowly woke up, and Hiro is relieved to see her awake, and Hime looked around which she is slightly surprised to see the place around her, and Hiro told her what happened and that Sherwood is in danger.

Hime nodded seeing that there are those who want the throne and told Hiro that they are on their own given that they have no means of getting back to the human world without risking getting captured by the corrupt officials.

"Eh? You mean…?"

"Yes, Hiro…we are on our own…"

"But…how can we help Princess Sherwood if it's just the two of us…?"

"We will find a way."

"Hime…"

"Call me Lillianne."

"O-okay…"

"Brace yourself…we are in a fight for our lives as of the moment."

He nodded understandably and both of them braced themselves as they are about to encounter more danger even though the war for the throne has already ended, yet there are some who wants ALL of the remaining ROYALTY removed so that they can have the throne for themselves.

-x-

At the castle, the scene shifts inside a conference room where the corrupt officials are huddling and are in a midst of an emergency meeting after being informed that Hime has escaped and if she managed to see Sherwood then their plans of assassinating Sherwood and have a PUPPET control the throne would be put to jeopardy, and the corrupt officials are coming up with ways of recapturing Hime and use her as a BARGAINING CHIP to make Sherwood vacate the throne.

"Lillianne is still in the Monster Realm…she has no means of heading back to the human world…"

"Still…we can't let her loose!"

"He's right! If she reaches Sherwood and tells her what happened…it would mean our end…!"

"What should we do?"

"I think I should live at the human world…"

"Everyone…calm down…we can manage this."

"Really…?"

"Yes…remember…if we want to rule this realm…then we must so this…"

Not far, Sherwood's gynoid is lurking and have overheard the corrupt officials' plans in trying to recapture Hime, and the gynoid discreetly leaves the scene in order to tell Sherwood about the plot to overthrow her from the throne and that Hime was brought here unwillingly.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that the corrupt soldiers have captured the wagon, but upon inspecting it, they find it empty and realized that they have been had, and knew that the corrupt officials would no doubt be upset if they were to find out about this and are now scrambling to find a lead, until one of them recalled passing by a forest earlier, and they decided to check it out in hopes of finding Hime and recapture her.

"Very well…everyone!"

"Yes?"

"Let's head to the nearest forest!"

"What shall we do there?"

"Search that area! Lillianne might be there!"

"I see!"

"Then let's go!"

"Come on!"

The soldiers then leave the scene and are now heading for the forest, suspecting that Hime and Hiro are there, in which they hoped that the two targets are there.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as trouble arisies as there are thoe who oppose Sherwood as the new ruler and are using Hime as a hostage.

Thankfully Hiro managed to save her yet they are trapped in the Monster Realm…and they must find a way to pass the message to Sherwood…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hime's faction are taking action to find and save Hime while attempting to contact Sherwood…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	5. Princess Forest Passion

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Hime's faction is having a situation…and this would mean trouble…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ _ **Purinsesu Foresuto no Jōnetsu  
**_

Meanwhile, the scene shows that the corrupt soldiers have captured the wagon, but upon inspecting it, they find it empty and realized that they have been had, and knew that the corrupt officials would no doubt be upset if they were to find out about this and are now scrambling to find a lead, until one of them recalled passing by a forest earlier, and they decided to check it out in hopes of finding Hime and recapture her.

"Very well…everyone!"

"Yes?"

"Let's head to the nearest forest!"

"What shall we do there?"

"Search that area! Lillianne might be there!"

"I see!"

"Then let's go!"

"Come on!"

The soldiers then leave the scene and are now heading for the forest, suspecting that Hime and Hiro are there, in which they hoped that the two targets are there. They appeared to be taking orders from their instructors as they too seemed to despise Sherwood being the new ruler, and the soldiers appeared to embrace the fact that they rather serve a new ruler than an appointed one, realizing that like Hime, Sherwood cannot be corrupted or bribed, thus they are fine with having Sherwood removed from the throne.

"Find them! They must not reach Sherwood!"

"We'd be in trouble if they do!"

"Sherwood must be removed from the throne!"

"She can't be bribed easily!"

"She's as tactful as Lillianne!"

"We must search and capture them!"

"Yes, we have to!"

"Come on!"

The corrupted soldiers then leave the scene in order to find Hime, and capture her, or if necessary, kill her in order to prevent her from squealing to Sherwood about what is going on right now.

-x-

At the forest, Lilliane and Hiro are walking around, which he is quite alert in his surroundings as part of his intention to protect her, and so far there are no forest creatures lurking around, and right now they are facing a possibility of being stranded here should their pursuers came here, and right now they have to think of a way to get to the castle and warn Sherwood of the danger she is facing.

By then they found a cave which they took shelter and stayed there, and waited for a while in case their pursuers came here to find them. Indeed, as several minutes later, the corrupt guards arrived and they can be heard shouting as they instructed their fellow guards to find Lilliane no matter what.

"Find those two!"

"We must hurry!"

"Kill them if needed!"

"We must not let them reach Sherwood!"

"Kill Lillianne the moment she resists!"

"Yes! We must do as told!"

"Hurry!"

"If we don't find her and she reaches Sherwood, all is lost and we would get punished!"

The guards looked around to find their targets, and are determined to capture or kill them in order to prevent them from reaching out to Sherwood. Lillianne held Hiro by his shoulder and urged him to stay calm and wait before making a move, as evading them is the utmost importance in order to find a way to reach Sherwood without encountering any unwanted obstacles.

As the minutes passed by, the waited as the soldiers can be heard scrambling outside to find their targets, but tension mounted as the guards found the cave and are considering checking it out, which made Hiro feel concerned and, despite feeling nervous, is getting ready to face them, but Lillianne placed a hand and urged him to wait a little longer, as she believe that the guards would not enter here.

"Hiro."

"Huh?"

"Wait."

"But…"

"Trust me on this…be patient."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"…"

Hiro blushed at seeing her face as she smirked, and he wondered how can she stay calm at times like this, but then the two braced themselves when they heard the voices of the guards, as they are standing outside the cave entrance, and they can be heard debating on whether to check the cave out or not, as they have a feeling that there might be hiding here and the others are considering in checking out the cave in hopes of finding her.

"Look!"

"A cave!"

"Should we…?"

"Wait…maybe they are not in there…"

"We should check it out at least…"

"Are you sure?"

"It's better than nothing…"

"…"

-x-

At the human realm, Riza, Reiri, the vampire duchess and the two female werewolf warriors arrived at a certain meeting place where they are getting ready to conduct a way to get to the Monster Realm, as they were summoned by someone who said that there is a way to enter the Monster Realm without alerting the guards.

By then the five females were taken by surprise as Sylvia appeared, and with her is Mikasa, and there Riza asks what is Sylvia doing here, in which the former eldest princess said that she too was summoned here, and yet Riza has doubts about her words and pressed for answers as to whether she is involved in Lillianne's abduction or not.

"My...are you suspecting me of that...?"

"And what if I do?"

"No...I am not behind this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You better be telling the truth...

"I am."

"..."

However, the tension subsided as **Flyman** showed up and revealed that he is the one who summoned them, and said that he has a way to have everyone sneak inside the Monster Realm without arousing suspicion from the Monster Realm itself, saying that he can freely go there and said that he will be the one to lead the fmales there and find a way to reach out to Sherwood and recue Hime.

Reiri then asks if Flyman is sure about it and he assured that he is willing to do this just one time as thanks for helping him back then.

"Are you sure you want to help us, Flyman?"

"Yes."

"What made you want to help us?"

"You guys..,and Hime...helped me back then...'

"I see...you wish show gratitude..."

"Well...though I am a bit dismayed that Sherwood became ruler instead of Lillianne...ot is fine with me. Also I heard that there are those who oppossed Sherwood...and are using Lillianne as a hostage...Sylvia...you'll help, right?"

"I suppose...

"Oh well...then it is settled..."

Sylvia nodded as she says that she wanted to visit her HOME TOWN and find out who is behind the secret rebellion, and with everyone in agreement, Flyman told everyone to brace themselves as he will take them to the Monster Realm in secret.

-x-

Back at the Monster Realm, Hime and Hiro braced themselves as the guards are standing outside the cave as they are debating on whether to go inside and check it out, as some want to take a look but others felt it is just a waste of time, reasoning that Hime may not be here given that there is little to no food here, which the guards continued to debate.

"Let's check it out."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes."

"I doubt she is in there..."

"We should at least see if she is hiding in there..."

"What if that cave is empty?"

"If so, then we move out..."

"Hey, look!"

Hiro was getting a bit nervous as he clenched his fists as he is summoning the courage to face them, but Lillianne held his hand and told him to calm down, and she herself is bracing for anything, as she has no weapons that she could use to defend herself, but then luck came as the guards saw something flying above the skies, as they saw a flying horse with a carriage, and the guards believe that it might be Lillianne riding the carriage.

"Look!"

"A wagon!"

"She must be in there!"

"Come on!"

"After them!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"Bring it down if you have to!"

"Hurry!"

The guards then leave the cave and they can be heard boarding their flying horses and went to the skies, shouting at the carriage to stop, and soon the tension subsided as Hiro slumped to the ground as he started to hyperventilate, but Lillianne went to a pond where a surprisingly clean water is there, and she grabbed a small pot and fill it with water and gave it to Hiro to drink and after doing so, she urged him to relax and assured to him that they will not die so easily.

As Hiro nodded innocently, he blushed when Lillianne held his cheeks with her hands, and stared at him, and with the recent events and just now, the 14-year old boy was slowly getting mentally embroiled, and not thinking, he slowly placed a kiss on her lips, and kissed her in an innocent manner, and while she was quite surprised, she did not mind it and let him, seeing that this would help them relax a bit.

The two kissed for a few minutes, which it slowly went passionate, and Hiro was mentally preoccupied, and as innocent desire began to overtake his common sense, he slowly removed her gloves and boots, in which he removed his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, leaving him only in his loose brief and resumed kissing her, which Lillianne was slightly taken aback.

Suddenly, Hiro slowly had Lillianne lay on the ground, and then lay on top of Hime, and both stared at each other and while she stared blankly at him, Hiro blushed as he is drawn to her beauty, but then you can see that Hime's dress was up to her waist, exposing her panties and their crotches are pressing each other, but Hiro was too mesmerized at seeing her beauty, failing to notice that his organ was hardening and pressing her crotch, and while Lillianne was quite surprised with the turn of events, she waited, and sees that he was too innocent to notice it.

By then Hiro snapped out of it and realized his predicament and apologized, fearing that she would berate him, yet she responded in a calm tone and said that she does not mind it and asks if he wants to do it if that would calm his nerves..

"Sorry...I..."

"Calm down."

"..."

"Do you want to...?"

"I..."

"If this would help calm you down, then I would not mind it."

"Hime..."

"Go on..."

Hiro stared at her as attraction is formed, and as Lillianne kissed him, the younger boy responded and kissed her in return, and as the two kissed, Hiro slowly took her hand and placed it inside his brief, where her hand began to caress his penis until hardened, and arousal slowly surge his body, and after a few minutes she removed her hand, and Hiro began to lay his body over hers, where the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief pressed her crotch, and despite her wearing panties, it partially penetrated her, causing her to gasp in pleasure by accident, her hips jerked and soon arousal was slowly dictating their bodies, as Hiro moaned softly as his organ throbbed while pressing her crotch, while Lillianne was also getting aroused.

"Hiro..."

"Ahh..."

"Relax…"

"Ahh...Hime…"

"Take your time…"

"Ahh…"

"Hime..."

"…"

Hiro shyly and innocently realize what he just did and wanted to stop, out of respect to Lillianne, but his body would not respond to his motor functions as it seemed to obey a different function as his hips moved downward, his covered crotch pressing Hime's crotch, and when he managed to get his bearings back, he partially moved his hips upward, and when the princess tries to get up, their crotches met again, and Hiro became more aroused, feeling his penis throbbing harder, and both slowly became more aroused. He kissed her in an innocent but passionate way, and began to rub hus crotch against hers, and their lower bodies are slowly affecting their bodies as minds, and are now commencing their make out.

As the minutes passed, Hiro was slowly getting more aroused, as his covered crotch is pressing Hime's, and she, in turn, was also feeling aroused, yet she remained calm as they remained like this for almost five minutes before she made her move as she kissed him again, and there Hiro's heart was beating faster, his desire getting stronger, and Hime stared in a stoic manner, yet she realized that what they are doing right now would help ease the tension within their minds.

She then stared at Hiro and asks him what is he going to do, feeling his crotch throbbing against hers, and he stared at her and is about to mutter a reply, but seeing her face near his, he blushed as her beauty slowly endear her, and with the desire to protect her, as well as the OTHER desire dictating his thoughts, he slowly, and innocently, kissed her on the lips.

Lillianne stared in surprise at what her servant just did, but she did not react as the kiss she received was pure, innocent, no malice. By then her lips moved and both kissed as passion slowly enveloped their minds for a while, her arm encircled his shoulders as Hiro kept kissing her, and then his hips rise, then pushed his bulging crotch to press hers, and her hips reacted as she spread her legs and lets his crotch press and rubbed hers.

Both moaned softly through the kiss as pleasure slowly sent signals all over their bodies, pleasure began to dictate their bodies as Hime seemed to let Hiro have his way.

Hiro then adjusted his hips a bit, where the tip of the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief began to press the center of her crotch, which partially penetrated her ENTRANCE, ehich earned a moan from the former princess.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

As the kiss became more passionate, his hand began to cares her thigh and her hand began to caress his naked back before traveling downward and went inside his brief, touching his bare buttock, sending arousing signals within his body, causing his erection to throb harder and presses it against her covered crotch, which she moaned in response. Hiro began to kiss her on the neck and she seemed to let him, as his lips began to brush her smooth skin, gently kissing her neckline up to her chest, and this made her feel good.

As he resume kissing her on the lips, their unplanned make out intensified as her hand went in front of his crotch, and pressed the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief, feeling his organ throb, and he moaned through the kiss as his body trembled from the pleasure. As Lillianne began to PLAY with his crotch, Hiro became more aroused, and unknowingly pushed down his brief to expose his SHAVED erection, and Hime slowly grasped it and explored it with her fingers, feeling its smooth skin while at the same time feeling it harden.

Hiro blushed as he never thought it would feel THIS good, and moaned through the kiss, and pressed his erection against her covered crotch, and she felt his naked organ trying to penetrate her, and this aroused her as well, as you can see a wet spot on the crotch area of her panties as both moaned while kissing passionately.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as trouble arises as the guards came close to catching Lillianne, but unseen factors have diverted their attention and leaves her and Hiro alone.

Thankfully Flyman appeared and offered Riza, Reiri and their friends a way to sneak their way in the Monster Realm…and they must find a way to pass the message to Sherwood…

Sylvia and Mikasa show up and for unknown reasons, they are willing to lend a hand…

Hiro and Lillianne are starting to get passionate…yet it ended in a cliffhanger…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Lillianne's faction are taking action to find and save Hime while attempting to contact Sherwood…

While at the same time she and Hiro are consummating their passion…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	6. Princess Cave of Comfort

**Princess Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Hime's faction is having a situation…and this would mean trouble…now that the soldiers are now more president than ever...

Meanwhile, enjoy more Hiro x Hime moments...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6:**_ _ **Hime no dōkutsu**_

Meanwhile, the scene shows that the corrupt soldiers are in the skies and are pursuing a flying wagon, being pulled by a flying horse, and as the minutes passed, the soldiers cornered the flying steed and have captured the wagon, where the driver, a merchant, asks what is wrong, and the soldiers demanded to him to open the wagon, which he said that it only has market goods and nothing else.

However, the soldiers would not budge and demanded to him to open the wagon or risk getting arrested.

"Open the wagon!"

"What? Why?"

"Do not ask! Just do it!"

"Orders from the monster kingdom!"

"You will be punished if you delay us!"

"Fine, fine, just hold on!"

"Do it now!"

"Hurry it up!"

But upon inspecting it, they find it empty and realized that they have been had, and knew that the corrupt officials would no doubt be upset if they were to find out about this and are now scrambling to find a lead, until one of them recalled passing by a forest earlier, and they decided to check it out in hopes of finding Hime and recapture her.

"Very well…everyone!"

"Yes?"

"Let's head to the nearest forest!"

"What shall we do there?"

"Search that area! Lillianne might be there!"

"I see!"

"Then let's go!"

"Come on!"

The soldiers then leave the scene and are now heading for the forest, suspecting that Hime and Hiro are there, in which they hoped that the two targets are there. They appeared to be taking orders from their instructors as they too seemed to despise Sherwood being the new ruler, and the soldiers appeared to embrace the fact that they rather serve a new ruler than an appointed one, realizing that like Hime, Sherwood cannot be corrupted or bribed, thus they are fine with having Sherwood removed from the throne.

"Find them! They must not reach Sherwood!"

"We'd be in trouble if they do!"

"Sherwood must be removed from the throne!"

"She can't be bribed easily!"

"She's as tactful as Lillianne!"

"We must search and capture them!"

"Yes, we have to!"

"Come on!"

The corrupted soldiers then leave the scene in order to find Hime, and capture her, or if necessary, kill her in order to prevent her from squealing to Sherwood about what is going on right now.

-x-

At the forest, the scene shifts at the cave, where Lilliane and Hiro are there, where the two appeared to be making out, as Hime decided to help Hiro calm down, as well as relaxing themselves before they resume their mission to reach out to Sherwood and warn her of the corrupt forces out to dethrone her and usurp the throne themselves.

The two kissed for a few minutes, which it slowly went passionate, and Hiro was mentally preoccupied, and as innocent desire began to overtake his common sense, he slowly removed her gloves and boots, in which he removed his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, leaving him only in his loose brief and resumed kissing her, which Lillianne was slightly taken aback.

As Lillianne kissed him, the younger boy responded and kissed her in return, and as the two kissed, Hiro slowly took her hand and placed it inside his brief, where her hand began to caress his penis until hardened, and arousal slowly surge his body, and after a few minutes she removed her hand, and Hiro began to lay his body over hers, where the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief pressed her crotch, and despite her wearing panties, it partially penetrated her, causing her to gasp in pleasure by accident, her hips jerked and soon arousal was slowly dictating their bodies, as Hiro moaned softly as his organ throbbed while pressing her crotch, while Lillianne was also getting aroused.

"Hiro..."

"Ahh..."

"Relax…"

"Ahh...Hime…"

"Take your time…"

"Ahh…"

"Hime..."

"…"

Hiro shyly and innocently realize what he just did and wanted to stop, out of respect to Lillianne, but his body would not respond to his motor functions as it seemed to obey a different function as his hips moved downward, his covered crotch pressing Hime's crotch, and when he managed to get his bearings back, he partially moved his hips upward, and when the princess tries to get up, their crotches met again, and Hiro became more aroused, feeling his penis throbbing harder, and both slowly became more aroused. He kissed her in an innocent but passionate way, and began to rub his crotch against hers, and their lower bodies are slowly affecting their bodies as minds, and are now commencing their make out.

As the minutes passed, Hiro was slowly getting more aroused, as his covered crotch is pressing Hime's, and she, in turn, was also feeling aroused, yet she remained calm as they remained like this for almost five minutes before she made her move as she kissed him again, and there Hiro's heart was beating faster, his desire getting stronger, and Hime stared in a stoic manner, yet she realized that what they are doing right now would help ease the tension within their minds.

She then stared at Hiro and asks him what is he going to do, feeling his crotch throbbing against hers, and he stared at her and is about to mutter a reply, but seeing her face near his, he blushed as her beauty slowly endear her, and with the desire to protect her, as well as the OTHER desire dictating his thoughts, he slowly, and innocently, kissed her on the lips.

Lillianne stared in surprise at what her servant just did, but she did not react as the kiss she received was pure, innocent, no malice. By then her lips moved and both kissed as passion slowly enveloped their minds for a while, her arm encircled his shoulders as Hiro kept kissing her, and then his hips rise, then pushed his bulging crotch to press hers, and her hips reacted as she spread her legs and lets his crotch press and rubbed hers.

Both moaned softly through the kiss as pleasure slowly sent signals all over their bodies, pleasure began to dictate their bodies as Hime seemed to let Hiro have his way.

Hiro then adjusted his hips a bit, where the tip of the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief began to press the center of her crotch, which partially penetrated her ENTRANCE, ehich earned a moan from the former princess.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

As the kiss became more passionate, his hand began to cares her thigh and her hand began to caress his naked back before traveling downward and went inside his brief, touching his bare buttock, sending arousing signals within his body, causing his erection to throb harder and presses it against her covered crotch, which she moaned in response. Hiro began to kiss her on the neck and she seemed to let him, as his lips began to brush her smooth skin, gently kissing her neckline up to her chest, and this made her feel good.

As he resume kissing her on the lips, their unplanned make out intensified as her hand went in front of his crotch, and pressed the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief, feeling his organ throb, and he moaned through the kiss as his body trembled from the pleasure. As Lillianne began to PLAY with his crotch, Hiro became more aroused, and unknowingly pushed down his brief to expose his SHAVED erection, and Hime slowly grasped it and explored it with her fingers, feeling its smooth skin while at the same time feeling it harden.

Hiro blushed as he never thought it would feel THIS good, and moaned through the kiss, and pressed his erection against her covered crotch, and she felt his naked organ trying to penetrate her, and this aroused her as well, as you can see a wet spot on the crotch area of her panties as both moaned while kissing passionately.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

The kiss intensified as both stood up and Hiro held her hips as his and Lillianne's tongues clashed, their kiss intensified further, and her hands made its move as she pushes down his brief until he is naked, and there you can see Hiro's arousal pointing a bit upward, and as she stare at it, Lillianne's eyes gaze at her servant's arousal and out on a whim, she puts her finger on the HEAD of the younger boy's erection where her FLAME OF LIFE appeared and had it inserted inside the boy's organ.

This caused Hiro to moan softly as his penis became ENERGIZED, and there she began to rub it up and down, alternating speed and this caused the boy's organ to throb harder and harder, becoming more and more aroused, and he began to pant as the pleasure got stronger and stronger, his erection hardening further and his legs bend a bit as his body is absorbing a lot of pleasure, moaning softly as Lillianne gaze at the boy's arousal.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hime...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Her soft and smooth hands and fingers rubbing his shaft, Lillianne can feel the younger boy's organ hardening further, and she made her next move as her left hand began to caress his balls, and in doing so, it further arouses the 14-year old boy, as he started to pant a bit hard, his hips bucked and with the minutes passed, Hiro started to moan softly as his organ went stronger and the arousal is driving him around the bend.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hime...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Lillianne stared at her servant seeing how cute he looked while pleasuring him, and then glanced downward, seeing the boy's arousal strengthening further and as her fingers caressed the HEAD, Hiro moaned again and his body began to dictate his actions as he kissed her on the lips in a passionate way, his tongue invading hers, which she did the same, his hands began to caress her thighs, feeling her smooth skin as her hands continue to rub his penis up and down.

In the heat of passion, Hiro led Lillianne towards a bed-like object and had her slant against it, then he knelt down as he lifted the hem of her gothic dress and began to kiss her thighs, his lips touching her skin which her body shivered a bit, but then his lips began to trail its kisses upward, then his fingers began to move and slowly untie he strings of her panties until he took it off, leaving her BARE on her lower body, where you can see her SACRED TREASURE.

She slowly realized what he just did, but then her body shuddered when the 14-year old boy began to insert his tongue and explored her WOMANHOOD, causing her body to stiffen in arousal, her legs spread as Hiro's tongue explored her there, and her body began to absorb the pleasure, her hips bucked hard as she started to moan in pleasure as her body began to accept the sensations she is feeling, and began to pant and moan.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

-x-

At the castle, Sherwood is inside her quarters, awaiting a report she is expecting to receive, as she had a feeling that things will get desperate from this point on, after her informant told her that the corrupt officials are scrambling upon hearing that Lillianne had managed to escape capture, and now they frantically sent guards to find Lillianne, and possibly kill her.

By then her gynoid came and asks Sherwood if she is worried about her elder sister, which the youngest, new ruler admitted, but then said that Lillianne won't be taken down so easily, and she is sure that her elder sister would make her way here, and right now Sherwood said she cannot act immediately without evidence, and once she gathered it then she can make her move.

"Until onee-sama shows up…in secret…we cannot act just yet."

"Fuga."

"We need to present proof that would keep those traitors in their places."

"Fuga."

"Al lwe can do now is wait."

"Fuga."

"Got that, Francesca?"

"Fuga."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as trouble arises as the guards came close to catching Lillianne, but unseen factors have diverted their attention and leaves her and Hiro alone.

Sherwood is playing her cards and is being patient, choosing to wait for Hime to show up and not prempt her tormentors. Right now she has no idea that Reiri and the others are on their way to the castle...

Hiro and Lillianne are starting to get passionate…yet it ended in a cliffhanger…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Lillianne's faction are taking action to find and save Hime while attempting to contact Sherwood…

While at the same time she and Hiro are consummating their passion…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	7. Arrival

**Princess Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Hime's faction is having a situation…where they are slated to meet with someone within the Monster Realm…and this would mean trouble should they get into a situation…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Tōchaku_**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the skies, where it shows that the corrupt soldiers are in the process of pursuing a flying carriage, being pulled by a flying horse, and as the minutes passed, the soldiers cornered the flying steed and have captured the carriage, where the driver, a chauffeur, asks what is wrong, and the soldiers demanded to him to open the carriage, which the chauffeur said that it only has a married couple on a trip to a honeymoon and nothing else.

"We don't care! Open the carriage!"

"But…but…"

"Do it now! Or you will be arrested!"

"I told you I have no suspicious person! Only a married couple who are on their way to a honeymoon!"

"Orders are orders! We are authorized to inspect everything!"

"The monarchy of this realm would not permit such things!"

"Well, we can! Now step aside!"

"Hey!"

However, the soldiers would not budge and demanded to him to open the carriage or risk getting arrested, as well as reminding him how severe the punishment is if he does not comply.

"Open the carriage!"

"What? Why?"

"Do not ask! Just do it!"

"Orders from the monster kingdom!"

"You will be punished if you delay us!"

"Just hold on! All I have is a married couple…!"

"Do it now!"

"Hurry it up!"

But upon inspecting it, they find the carriage only has two married couple, and they are in the midst of making out, and that they are half-naked and this caused a commotion as the couple married couple shrieked and threw items at them while shouting bad words at them for disrupting their honeymoon, which the soldiers were taken aback at the situation they are in.

"EEKKK!"

"You perverts!"

"MANIACS!"

"How dare you peek on us?"

"SEX FIENDS!"

"Lechers!"

"GET OUT!"

"Leave us in peace!"

The soldiers frantically shut the door after being pelted by items, and as the chauffeur berated them for not taking his words for it, the soldiers realized that they have been had, and knew that the corrupt officials would no doubt be upset if they were to find out about this and are now scrambling to find a lead, until one of them recalled passing by a forest earlier, and they decided to check it out in hopes of finding Hime and recapture her.

"Very well…everyone!"

"Yes?"

"Let's head to the nearest forest!"

"What shall we do there?"

"Search that area! Lillianne might be there!"

"I see!"

"Then let's go!"

"Come on!"

The soldiers then leave the scene and are now heading for the forest, suspecting that Hime and Hiro are there, in which they hoped that the two targets are there. They appeared to be taking orders from their instructors as they too seemed to despise Sherwood being the new ruler, and the soldiers appeared to embrace the fact that they rather serve a new ruler than an appointed one, realizing that like Hime, Sherwood cannot be corrupted or bribed, thus they are fine with having Sherwood removed from the throne.

"Find them! They must not reach Sherwood!"

"We'd be in trouble if they do!"

"Sherwood must be removed from the throne!"

"She can't be bribed easily!"

"She's as tactful as Lillianne!"

"We must search and capture them!"

"Yes, we have to!"

"Come on!"

The corrupted soldiers then leave the scene in order to find Hime, and capture her, or if necessary, kill her in order to prevent her from squealing to Sherwood about what is going on right now.

As the soldiers frantically recommenced their search, they were so busy that they failed to notice that Sylvia, Riza, Reiri, their acquaintances and Flyman are down on the ground, having arrived at the Monster Realm, and Sylvia was somewhat bemused to see the soldiers are still quite inept when it comes to their surroundings.

Riza and Reiri can share her sentiments, relieved to see that the soldiers are so hung up on following orders that they tend to ignore everything else within their surroundings, yet they are thankful, as they, along with Sylvia and Flyman, can move around to a degree without worrying about being spotted by the enemies.

"Whoa…"

"Thank goodness those soldiers are quite inept."

"Yeah…they are so suck up that they did not even notice what's down here…"

"At least we can move about."

"Right."

"We better get going as time is running out…"

"Yeah."

"Flyman-san…"

Flyman then clapped his hands as he tells them that they are to meet with someone whom he said would help in finding a way to sneak inside the castle without alerting the guards, and Sylvia asks Flyman if he is sure if this contact can be trusted, which he said that the contact can be trusted as he played a role in saving Lillianne before.

Riza and Reiri wondered as they knew that there are many individuals who helped Hime before, and they asks Flyman who this person is, which Flyman said it would be best if they see this person themselves once they arrived at a specific meeting place, which Riza and Reiri are dismayed as they do not like the suspense, and pressed him for some hints.

Flyman, however, urged the two girls to be patient.

"Sorry…can't tell…"

"Huh?"

"Why not?"

"Client's request."

"Really?"

"You got to be kidding!"

"He will reveal himself once we get there."

"…"

"…"

Sylvia smirked and tells the two that they should get going if they are to help Lillianne and Sherwood, which Riza glanced at her and asks if she is really here to help, reminding that Sylvia is still on Lillianne's bad side, which the eldest former princess purred and assured that she is no longer a threat to them or her younger sisters.

"Oh, don't be like that, werewolf."

"…"

"I am no longer a royalty."

"True."

"So I am no longer a threat to Lilliane anymore…"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

Flyman stood in between and urged the two females to put aside the grudge and they should get moving or else they might get spotted and cause a manhunt, and Riza grudgingly obliges as she, Reiri and their two acquaintances move out as Flyman led them towards an unspecified location to meet with their contact.

-x-

At the forest, the scene shifts at the cave, where Lilliane and Hiro are there, where the two appeared to be making out, as Lilliane continued to rub Hiro's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, earning soft moans from her servant.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"H-Hime…"

"It's Lillianne now…"

"Ahh…I…I feel kind…of st-strange…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Lillianne stared at her servant seeing how cute he looked while pleasuring him, and then glanced downward, seeing the boy's arousal strengthening further and as her fingers caressed the HEAD, Hiro moaned again and his body began to dictate his actions as he kissed her on the lips in a passionate way, his tongue invading hers, which she did the same, his hands began to caress her thighs, feeling her smooth skin as her hands continue to rub his penis up and down.

In the heat of passion, Hiro led Lillianne towards a bed-like object and had her slant against it, then he knelt down as he lifted the hem of her gothic dress and began to kiss her thighs, his lips touching her skin which her body shivered a bit, but then his lips began to trail its kisses upward, then his fingers began to move and slowly untie he strings of her panties until he took it off, leaving her BARE on her lower body, where you can see her SACRED TREASURE.

She slowly realized what he just did, but then her body shuddered when the 14-year old boy began to insert his tongue and explored her WOMANHOOD, causing her body to stiffen in arousal, her legs spread as Hiro's tongue explored her there, and her body began to absorb the pleasure, her hips bucked hard as she started to moan in pleasure as her body began to accept the sensations she is feeling, and began to pant and moan.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

The scene shows that Hiro is using her tongue to probe her WOMANHOOD, and is using it to move in and out as well as using it to caress her clitoris. The action arouses the princess and she made heavy gasps and pants, her head moving sideways as her servant continued to pleasure her, and her right leg draped onto his shoulder as Hiro inserted his tongue to go further INSIDE her.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

The sensation slowly overwhelmed her as pleasure went stronger, and in the heat of the moment she removed her gothic dress and she is now naked, and Hiro slowly had her lie on the bed-like object, her legs spread but draped on his shoulders as the 14-year old boy continued to probe her WOMANHOOD slowly with his tongue, and the action further arouses the former princess as she moved her head to the side as pleasure invaded her body, panting softly yet she vainly tries to ignore the passion that is enveloping her body.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as trouble arises as the guards came close to catching Lillianne, but unseen factors have diverted their attention and leaves her and Hiro alone.

Thankfully Flyman appeared and offered Riza, Reiri and their friends a way to sneak their way in the Monster Realm…and they must find a way to pass the message to Sherwood…

Flyman showed hints that someone within the Monster Realm is willing to aid them in rescuing Lillianne and Hiro…and expose the corrupt officials…

Hiro and Lillianne are starting to get passionate…yet it ended in a cliffhanger…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Lillianne's faction are taking action to find and their intended contact in order to devise a plan to save Hime while attempting to contact Sherwood…

While at the same time she and Hiro continue to consummate their passion…

More corrupt officials are about to be revealed in their plan to overthrow Sherwood…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	8. Cave of Passion

**Princess Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, whereas Hime's faction have made their mind and meet this person who would help in finding Hime, the now former princess and her servant are now intending to finish off what they started…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Jōnetsu no horaana_**

As Reiri and the rest covertly head to the supposed meeting place, the scene shifts at the skies as they searched every island to find Lillianne and Hiro, and so far they had no success in finding them, and they knew that their masters would be displeased if they returned to the castle empty-handed and they would face harsh penalties if they failed to produce results.

As they continued their search. Some of their fellow soldiers arrived and rejoin their search party, and the captain of the guards asked if they found the targets, which they said that so far, the islands they searched yielded negative results, and the captain of the guards is not very pleased with the answers he received from them.

"They are not found yet?"

"Yes…"

"We searched everywhere…"

"We did not find them…"

"The islands we searched are empty."

"Nothing but small animals."

"That is all."

"We have done our…"

The captain urged them to double their efforts in finding the two, reminding them that if they failed to find Lillianne and Hiro, the squad itself will face the wrath and to ensure that it would not happen, they must find the two targets no matter what, which the rest of the soldiers agreed, and they vowed not to let up until Lillianne and Hiro are found and captured.

"Keep searching! Do not stop! We must find them no matter what!"

"Yes sir!"

"We will do it!"

"We will find them!"

"We will succeed this time!"

"We promise you!"

"You have our word and support!"

"Hah!"

And so the soldiers continued their search, and in their haste they accidentally failed to notice one island beneath them as they are too focused on searching for other islands, unaware that they narrowly, if not barely, missed the fact that their targets are down below.

-x-

The scene shifts at the island, where it zoomed forward and shifts the forest, where the next scene shifts inside the cave, where Lilliane and Hiro are there, in which the two appeared to be making out, as Lilliane continued to rub Hiro's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, earning soft moans from her servant.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"H-Hime…"

"It's Lillianne now…"

"Ahh…I…I feel kind…of st-strange…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Lillianne stared at her servant seeing how cute he looked while pleasuring him, and then glanced downward, seeing the boy's arousal strengthening further and as her fingers caressed the HEAD, Hiro moaned again and his body began to dictate his actions as he kissed her on the lips in a passionate way, his tongue invading hers, which she did the same, his hands began to caress her thighs, feeling her smooth skin as her hands continue to rub his penis up and down.

In the heat of passion, Hiro led Lillianne towards a bed-like object and had her slant against it, then he knelt down as he lifted the hem of her gothic dress and began to kiss her thighs, his lips touching her skin which her body shivered a bit, but then his lips began to trail its kisses upward, then his fingers began to move and slowly untie he strings of her panties until he took it off, leaving her BARE on her lower body, where you can see her SACRED TREASURE.

She slowly realized what he just did, but then her body shuddered when the 14-year old boy began to insert his tongue and explored her WOMANHOOD, causing her body to stiffen in arousal, her legs spread as Hiro's tongue explored her there, and her body began to absorb the pleasure, her hips bucked hard as she started to moan in pleasure as her body began to accept the sensations she is feeling, and began to pant and moan.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

The scene shows that Hiro is using her tongue to probe her WOMANHOOD, and is using it to move in and out as well as using it to caress her clitoris. The action arouses the princess and she made heavy gasps and pants, her head moving sideways as her servant continued to pleasure her, and her right leg draped onto his shoulder as Hiro inserted his tongue to go further INSIDE her.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

The sensation slowly overwhelmed her as pleasure went stronger, and in the heat of the moment she removed her gothic dress and she is now naked, and Hiro slowly had her lie on the bed-like object, her legs spread but draped on his shoulders as the 14-year old boy continued to probe her WOMANHOOD slowly with his tongue, and the action further arouses the former princess as she moved her head to the side as pleasure invaded her body, panting softly yet she vainly tries to ignore the passion that is enveloping her body.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

Hiro kept on the tempo as he is lost in passion and pleasure, and this went on for a few minutes until his body craved for more, so he stopped his actions and placed her legs on top of his shoulders, and slowly inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD and started to go in and out of her, which caused her body to shudder as the sudden jolt of pleasure took her by surprise, and she gritted her teeth as she felt her body being swamped by a strong sensation of arousal.

Her breath began to get ragged as her body is absorbing a lot of pleasure as she can feel her young servant's penis going in and out of her, and with her current position she could not move much, and all she could do is accept the pleasure that is being fed to her body, and when Hiro began to push his penis deeper inside her, her body started to get overheated with pleasure and she started to moan while sweating a bit, as she never expected that Hiro would make her feel this good.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

Hiro was lost in bliss as all he can think of right now is pleasuring the woman he loved, and given the recent events, he felt that this is the one way to remove the stress, and it seemed to work out as he kept on pushing his penis inside her as both are succumbing to the pleasure and this action went on for several minutes, which Lillianne is approaching orgasm and Hiro increases the speed of the thrusting, and the former princess gritted her teeth as she can feel her body about to explode in a sensual way, making ragged breaths and pants, and she could feel that she is almost there.

A few moments later Lillianne gripped the sides of the bed-like object as she closed her eyes, her toes stretched as her INNER WALLS clamped as she reached orgasm, which lasts about 15 seconds, and she panted hard after experiencing such strong pleasure.

However, Hiro is still at it, because of the FLAME OF LIFE within his penis, he is still good to go, and he kept on thrusting his organ in and out of her, and Lillianne slightly regretted doing that, as she now has to wait until he reached his orgasm. As a consolation she still feels pleasure and decided to let him do his thing.

Hiro caressed her smooth thighs while thrusting in and out of her, and this went on for a few minutes until he abruptly stopped and pulls out. Lillianne wondered if he is done as he made her sat up and he kissed her on the lips, and to her surprise, he made her face away and bent down, where her upper body is leaning on the bed-like object.

She deduced what he is about to do, but Hiro made his move and entered her WOMANHOOD from behind, in which he pushed his penis a bit deeper and Lillianne was taken aback at the sudden jolt of pleasure, where the 14-year old boy pulled back slightly, then pushes a bit deeper, then repeated the process, in which it made him more aroused, while her whole body was surging with arousal, and she moaned almost aloud along with Hiro.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

The position she is in right now served to arouse her further, and she never thought that she would experience such pleasure in a situation like this. Likewise, this was the first time Hiro did something like this. He could not recall how he came up with an idea like that, as he did so by instinct, and yet it paid off as he is feeling a strong jolt of pleasure and the position he is using made him feel comfortable and easy to execute.

Hiro kept on the tempo as the sensation went stronger, and at one point he had his length go deeper inside, and the scene shows that the HEAD of his penis went a little deeper, rubbing the NEAR END, and this aroused Lillianne to a strong degree, and she closed her eyes and moaned aloud as the pleasure made her so good, which was difficult for her to ignore such strong surge of arousal.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

Hiro kept this tempo for several more minutes, and by then his efforts paid off as the FLAME OF LIFE within his penis slowly dissipated, and now his shaft is starting to absorb the excess sensations that were stored within his arousal. Lillianne, on the other hand, is approaching a second orgasm, and she felt that this one is a bit stronger, as he resumed what he did a while ago – pull back then push in a bit strong and reach the NEAR END, then repeat the process.

The action worked as Lillianne gritted her teeth while gripping the sides of the object she is leaning on, as her body tensed, her vaginal muscles cramping, and within a minute she closed her eyes as she moaned softly but long as she reached orgasm again, and it was a stronger one, and she was unable to ignore such strong pleasure as Hiro kept on thrusting, and he could feel her INNER WALLS clamping his shaft, which further fueled his arousal.

Lillianne went still as she was somewhat weakened after getting two orgasms in a span of 35 minutes, and all she could do now is wait until Hiro is finished, and about four minutes later, Hiro is reaching his, as he felt his organ throb harder and harder, and he held her hips as he pushes his penis deeper inside her and the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Hiro's penis moving back and forth, trying to go further and deeper inside her, and moments later it fired its SEED, which was whitish, thick, and shots out nine shots, and it was a continuous flow as the orgasm was quite a strong one.

Hiro moaned softly as he revel at the sensations he is feeling while his body tensed with passion as Lillianne remained still as she could feel his SEED travel inside her, feeling how warm it is, and she sighed as she waited for a minute before he is emptied.

Hiro kept on thrusting in and out of her for a few seconds before stopping, and slowly pulls out and helps her stand up. Both panted as they were quite exhausted, and she stared at him in a neutral manner before smirking, in which she asks if he is okay now, and if he enjoyed it as it somewhat helped them relaxed.

"So…"

"Hah…hah…"

"Feeling better now…?"

"Y-yeah…s-sort of…"

"Then you have…calmed…down…?"

"Um…"

"Get dressed. We still have a mission. Sherwood will need our help."

"Y-yes…Lillianne…"

Hiro panted as he is catching his breath, as he never felt this good after that intense session he had with Lillianne, and both slowly put on their clothes as they are ready to leave, and she tells Hiro to be ready for anything and expected that their journey to head back to the castle will not be an easy feat given that their pursuers are going to hunt them down.

Hiro nodded as he and Lillianne stealthily leave the cave and slowly trek through the forest to find a way to leave the island without giving their presence away.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hiro and Lillianne finally got the stress off their minds and bodies…and are now recommencing their goal of secretly heading to the castle to give Sherwood the warning…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Lillianne's faction are taking action to find and their intended contact in order to devise a plan to save Lillianne while attempting to contact Sherwood…

Lillianne and Hiro encountered some trouble…

More corrupt officials are about to be revealed in their plan to overthrow Sherwood…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	9. The Emissary

**Princess Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, whereas Hime's faction have made their mind and meet this person who would help in finding Hime, the now former princess and her servant are now intending to leave the island and head for Sherwood…

Meanwhile, a character from the PR manga shows up…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9: Fianse_**

The scene shows that Lillianne and Hiro leaving the cave, and are making their way around the island, trekking the forest and checking out if there are any creatures here. After making sure that the coast is clear, the two traveled safely and managed to reach the shore, where they glanced at the whole sea. Lillianne is thinking of a way to travel by sea until Hiro recalled about making a makeshift raft and looked around to see if there are any woods that can be used to put together a temporary raft.

Lillianne just watched as Hiro struggled to put the items together, which took over 30 minutes, and after testing it, which shows that the makeshift raft successfully floated, all is set. Lillianne decided to let Hiro rest for a while, and they sat on a huge rock and they began to talk, which he asks her if she is fine in letting Sherwood become the new ruler.

"Yes. I am fine with Sherwood becoming the new ruler."

"Really? You somewhat have the qualities."

"True, but I already told you before…I am not interested in the throne."

"Oh…right."

"Ever since living in Sasanaki city, I came to like…if not love…living a quiet life."

"Lillianne…"

"So it is better if Sherwood becomes ruler…and I will se to it that she will stay as ruler and wil help her out if needed."

"…"

Lillianne made it clear that she has no interest in the throne and would rather live a quiet life, and said that she came to appreciate living in the human world, and would rather live in Sasanaki than wasting her time on pointless politics within the Monster Realm.

Moreover, she pointed out that Sherwood makes a better ruler and is adept in keeping corrupt officials in line, and it is likely why the corrupt officials chose to have Lillianne herself become a hostage so as to use her as a way to make Sherwood forfeit the throne.

Hiro stared at her, feeling sympathy that Lillianne was forced to endure such hardship, and now she became a target anew just as she was freed from the royal decree of fighting senselessly for the throne. He approached her and hugged her, as he intend to comfort her, telling her that soon the corrupt officials would soon get their comeuppance, and that when everything at the Monster Realm is in order, she can come home at Sasanaki and live quietly and peacefully.

Lillianne smirked as his words raised her spirits, and playfully teases him, asking if he intend to make out with her again, which made the younger boy blush and flustered as he tries to rebut her words, as he only intend to cheer her up.

"So, Hiro…"

"?"

"You intend to make out with me again…?"

"Um…no…that…"

"Well…?"

"I was only…"

"I see…"

"…."

Wanting to break up the awkwardness, Hiro suddenly began to tickle her sides, and to her surprise, she finds herself get tickled, and tried to tickle him in kind, even though she tried threatening him with her royal commands.

"S-stop…!"

"C-can't..1"

"You…wish me…to…get angry…"

"But…you're…laughing…"

"I'll…kill…"

"Don't…want to…"

"Ha-ha…"

"Ha-ha…"

Their actions slowly drain the tension within them and ended up laughing and fell onto the makeshift raft, with Hiro being on top of her. The two ceased their actions but stared at each other, and drawn by her beauty, he unconsciously kissed her on the lips, which she eventually reciprocated, and the kiss slowly turned passionate as his NEED slowly dictate his actions, as he began to remove his upper clothing before removing her arm gloves.

Lillianne herself was unconsciously compelled as her servant's romantic passion drew her in, as she slowly removed her boots before removing his pants, leaving the younger boy only in his brief. After another minute of passionate kissing, both stopped to get some air before glancing at one another. The blushing boy was tempted to make out with her again but decided to let her decide if she wants to or not, as he does not want her to feel uncomfortable.

There Lilianne kissed him again and tells him that he can do what he like for only have 10 minutes before they decide to leave the island, and he asks her if it is okay with her, which she kissed him on the lips and said it is fine...for now.

"Go on."

"Eh?"

"I am fine."

"Really?"

"You only have 10 minutes."

"Lillianne…"

"Better hurry before I change my mind…"

"…"

Seeing that she is fine, and wanting to show her his moral support, the 14-year old boy nodded and kissed her on the lips, and within minutes their tongues began to clash which slowly increased the heat within their bodies. Both were kneeling on the makeshift raft , which was quite long, and enough to give them plenty of space.

While kissing, Hiro slowly raised the hem of her gothic skirt up until her panties are exposed, and slowly lay her down, and as she lay down, he slowly removed her gothic dress until she is only in her panties, and there the younger boy began to lay on top of her, which the scene shifts downward, where you can see the crotch area of Hiro's brief showing a STRAIGHT TENT, which he is now aroused again, and he spreads her legs as he began to rub his crotch against hers, pressing the bulge straight, trying to penetrate her.

Within minutes her body became further heated at what Hiro is doing, and both teens moaned through the kiss as Hiro further presses the bulge on his brief onto the center of her crotch, feeling his arousal throbbing while her ENTRANCE is being rubbed through her panties.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the royal castle where Sherwood is covertly making a move while some of the corrupt officials are there, where she goaded them to show their apprehension when she insinuated that she wants to visit the human realm, and the corrupt officials were getting shaky, as they do not want her to find out that Lillianne was abducted and is on the run within the Monster Realm, and they came up with excuses just to prevent her from deciding to go to Sasanaki.

"Wait…."

"Empress Sherwood…"

"D-don't be hasty…"

"There is still work to be done here…"

"I am sure that your sister is doing fine."

"We carried out your order…"

"She will not be summoned here."

"Yes, we mean it…"

Sherwood can sense that something is amiss, and she began questioning them on why are they so nervous, claiming that she only wanted to pay Lillianne a visit, pointing out that she is no longer a threat as she is not interested in the throne, and that the throne is already been claimed, hence there is no reason for the officials to fear.

However, the corrupt officials tried stalling her by making absurd claims such as Sherwood must stay inside the castle to make a transition within the kingdom, such as making new rulings and the such, and urged her to forego her intentions of going to Sasanaki, saying that now is not the time to see Lillianne, as the officials feared that if Sherwood were to find out that Lillianne was kidnapped, she would make an investigation and thus putting their plans to overthrow Sherwood into jeopardy.

The officials assured to her that Lillianne is fine and said that it would be better to leave her in peace for now.

"D-do not worry…"

"Lillianne is fine."

"She is living comfortably…"

"We do not want to disturb her, right?"

"Yes…she is already spared, as we told you just now…"

"So please…"

"Forgo your plans to another time…"

"We beg you…"

Sherwood nodded and said that she will abide, but deep inside, she sensed that something is indeed amiss here, as the officials are preventing her to see Lillianne as they already know that the former princess is no longer a threat after decreeing that the battle for the throne is already over and abolished. She decided to secretly send someone to Sasanaki to check on her elder sister, wanting to make sure that she is fine and not being harassed.

As the officials left, they convened at a corner of the hallway where they heave a sigh of relief, as they managed to keep her from leaving the castle, not wanting her to find out that Lillianne is somewhere within the Monster Kingdom and if Sherwood finds out, she will force an investigation and would the their plans in danger, thus they agreed that they must exert effort in finding Lillianne and capture her so that they can use her as a bargaining chip to make Sherwood vacate the throne.

"That was close…"

"Indeed…"

"If she finds out that Lillianne is running around here…we'd be in trouble…"

"We must find Lillianne…and restrain her!"

"I agree! Sherwood must not know what we are up to!"

"That's right! We must hurry and hasten our plans to overthrow Sherwood and install a new ruler under our control!"

"Yes…we must do it quickly!"

"Right!"

Unknown to them, their conversation is being heard by Francesca, as the gynoid hid herself, and after recording the secret meeting, the gynoid waited for the corrupt officials to leave, and once the coast is clear, the gynoid made its move and heads for the throne room where Sherwood is waiting, and there Francesca entered, intending to inform Sherwood what she discovered.

-x-

Elsewhere, Riza, Reiri, Sylvia and Mikasa arrived at the secret place, where Flyman said that their emissary will show up soon, as he will play a role in helping them gain entry inside the royal castle and meet with Sherwood so that she will be informed of what happened to Lillianne.

Riza asks Flyman if he is sure if this emissary would help them, which the bug-eyed scientist assured that he will be a big help as he pointed out that he rather have Sherwood as the new ruler than someone else who only wants to profit and cause more mayhem if a new monarchy is established should Sherwood be removed from the throne.

"Yes…the emissary will surely aid us."

"Why go so far to help us?"

"I have great respect to Lillianne and Sherwood. And since Lillianne is not interested in the throne, Sherwood is now the ruler. I rather have her as the new ruler than some political pervert who only wants to exploit everything he grasps…"

"That's your reason?"

"Yes."

"And you're not after something?"

"Of course not!"

"Really?"

Reiri and Sylvia watches on as Riza and Flyman bicker, but Mikasa sensed that someone is approaching and alerted the others about it. As everyone braced themselves, Flyman said that the emissary has arrived and that he will be a big help in order to find and rescue Lillianne, and soon the emissary arrived and showed up, who is none other than **Ladd** , the mole man.

Everyone, save for Sylvia, stared wide-eyed in disbelief, as they never thought that Ladd, whom they met in a prison when Lillianne was undergoing trial prior to her duel with Severin several months back, would be the emissary that Flyman is touting, and Riza demanded an explanation, shaking Flyman rather violently.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Whoa!"

"Why is that mole man here? Is he the one you're telling us about?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

"Speak up, you blasted bug!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hiro and Lillianne finally got the stress off their minds and bodies…and are now recommencing their goal of secretly heading to the castle to give Sherwood the warning…

Ladd, the mole man from the PR manga appeared, and he is going to play a role here. He is some of the several PR characters who never got an anime form in the TV anme and the OVA, thus his fanfic appearance...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Lillianne's faction are debating on what to do next now they know where to start in order to devise a plan to save Lillianne while attempting to contact Sherwood…

Lillianne and Hiro encountered some trouble…

More corrupt officials are about to be revealed in their plan to overthrow Sherwood…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	10. Sherwood's Next Move

**Princess Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, which Sherwood is taking steps in finding a way to expose the traitors while Himes group finally meet the emissary who will help them in rescuing Hime…only to take a different response…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Shāuddo no tsugi no ugoki_**

As the officials left, they convened at a corner of the hallway where they heave a sigh of relief, as they managed to keep her from leaving the castle, not wanting her to find out that Lillianne is somewhere within the Monster Kingdom and if Sherwood finds out, she will force an investigation and would the their plans in danger, thus they agreed that they must exert effort in finding Lillianne and capture her so that they can use her as a bargaining chip to make Sherwood vacate the throne.

"That was close…"

"Indeed…"

"If she finds out that Lillianne is running around here…we'd be in trouble…"

"We must find Lillianne…and restrain her!"

"I agree! Sherwood must not know what we are up to!"

"That's right! We must hurry and hasten our plans to overthrow Sherwood and install a new ruler under our control!"

"Yes…we must do it quickly!"

"Right!"

Unknown to them, their conversation is being heard by Francesca, as the gynoid hid herself, and after recording the secret meeting, the gynoid waited for the corrupt officials to leave, and once the coast is clear, the gynoid made its move and heads for the throne room where Sherwood is waiting, and there Francesca entered, intending to inform Sherwood what she discovered.

Once inside Francesca told Sherwood what she heard from the corrupted officials, and which the new ruler nodded and said that she is aware, given that the officials were insistent that she stay here and discouraged her from seeing Lillianne even though she assured that Lillianne is no longer a threat and that she has no interest in the Monster Realm.

Sherwood told Francesca that she is planning on sneaking out of this realm and pay a secret visit at Sasanaki City, but knew that the officials would not let her, and to prevent them from acting in an unprecedented action that would prematurely expose their treachery, she tells Francesca to help her in coming up with a way to keep the officials from finding out about her true intentions.

"…and that's what we should do, Francesca."

"Fuga."

"We need to come up with a way to keep those traitors from suspecting."

"Fuga."

"Maybe we need to come up with something to keep them preoccupied…"

"Fuga."

"Help me here, Francesca."

"Fuga."

Francesca nodded and the two left the meeting room to head somewhere within the castle, and fortunately, the officials did not suspect anything seeing that Sherwood is just going to loiter around, and the officials hoped that Sherwood do not suspect a thing, as they are bent on usurping the throne and have a puppet inherit the throne, so that they can rule the Monster Realm and do as they greedily wish without any interference from any surviving self-righteous royal siblings.

"It's Sherwood…"

"Is she…?"

"No, she's just loitering around…"

"Thank goodness…he does not suspect anything…"

"We must keep her from leaving."

"Yes, or else she might discover that Lillianne is here and we would be exposed."

"That must not happen…we need to get rid of those two so we can put a new ruler that we can control…"

"Yes, we must act immediately…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the open waters, where the raft is floating rather aimlessly as Lillianne and Hiro are making out, as they kissed each other quite passionately, and they seemed to be unaware that they are already drifting in the middle of the sea, as they are preoccupied in passion and need, in which the 14-year old Hiro continued to rub his brief-covered crotch against Lillianne's panty-covered crotch.

Both moaned through the kiss as they are seemingly lost in bliss and passion, as they continued their embrace as they kept on kissing, until he slowly removed his brief and freed his arousal, just as he untied the strings of her panties and removed it, and the two are now naked, and without further ado, Hiro inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD and began to push, then pull back, then push, pull back and so on.

Their bodies began to absorb stronger sensations as she can feel Hiro's organ entering her and that her INNER WALLS are being rubbed, and her body's first reaction was thrust her hips upward, and Hiro's penis went deeper inside her, and her arms moved on its own and held his shoulders, her legs spread and as Hiro's penis moved back and forth at a steady pace, Hime could only moan through the kiss as her body is being pleasured.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing the walls which arouses her, and while the speed was moderate, you can see that his organ is starting to push forward, going deeper ahead, and this further aroused the princess, and you can see that his penis throbbed harder and harder as it continues to move back and forth.

This action went on for several minutes, where it is shown that Lillianne is on the verge of an orgasm as the INNER WALLS began to clench Hiro's penis and after several rubs, her WOMANHOOD began to EXPLODE as she reached orgasm, yet Hiro's penis continued to move back and fro, even though he felt her reached its peak.

Hiro stopped the kiss as he need some air, while Lillianne continued to pant after the sensual rapture she felt, yet she felt a bit weak after the rather intense pleasure, and she remained laying down as Hiro continued to push and pull his erection in and out of her WOMANHOOD, as she can still feel pleasure after getting an orgasm.

Hiro on the other hand, lost track of time as all he could think right now is the pleasure he is getting, and to please his mistress, and as the minutes passed, Hiro began to kiss her on the lips as his penis hardened further, and now the pleasure that was stacked inside his organ began to accumulate and now he is starting to enter the FINAL PHASE.

The scene shifts inside Hiro's penis where a white, gel-like substance is being formed and accumulating. It soon began to fill up and is ready to be unloaded. As his penis kept on thrusting in and out of Lillianne's WOMANHOOD, the FORCE inside his penis is now ready to be ejected and there Hiro began to feel the intense pleasure, and began to thrust his penis in and out of her with a slight increasing speed.

The former princess then realized that Hiro is about to reach his orgasm due to his body moving a bit fast, as she could feel the HEAD of his penis trying to go further inside her, and attempted to calm him down, but all he could do is moan softly as he embraced her while pushing his penis deeper and deeper inside her, and the action slowly increases the pleasure within her, much to her surprise.

"Ahh…Ahh…"

"Ah…H-Hiro…"

"Hah…!"

"Ahh…Calm…down…"

"H-hah…hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…hah…!"

"…"

Hiro embraced her further as his penis went deeper inside her, which slowly aroused her to a degree, and to her surprise, Lillianne's body reacted and this phase lasted for about almost two minutes, where her body reached another quick orgasm, and the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD where you can see his penis trying to go deeper inside her, and seconds later, he fired his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and released 9 shots in every four-second interval, and it was throbbing hard, and his SEED traveled within her and she could feel the warm essence going through, and Lillianne sighed as she had no choice but to accept it as she embraced him in return, and waited for her younger servant to calm down, as he continued to thrust his penis inside her.

After a minute he finally calmed down and panted, and he glanced at her face, seeing that she is staring neutrally at him, yet she gently stroke his cheek, and he responded by kissing her on the lips, which was passionate. After that, he wobbly, but gently, got off her and lay beside her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, panting while his body trembled a bit.

Lillianne was also panting a bit as the after-effects of the orgasm slightly took a toll on her body and she asked him in a slight teasing tone if he enjoyed the little session, which made Hiro blushed as he realized that they went a bit too far.

"So, Hiro…"

"Huh?"

"Feeling better now…?"

"Well…"

"It seemed that we went a bit overboard…we DONE it inside the mansion…then the cave…and now the open seas…"

"Eh? Are we in the middle of the sea…?"

"Yes."

"!"

Hiro sat up and sweat-dropped, seeing that the raft they are riding on drifted in the middle of the sea, which Lillianne also sat up, and she sighed a bit, and there the two slowly put on their clothes and there she gave him a kiss on the lips, telling him that they need to head for the castle and sneak their way in so that they can inform Sherwood of the situation they are in.

-x-

Elsewhere, Riza, Reiri, Sylvia and Mikasa arrived at the secret place, where Flyman said that their emissary will show up soon, as he will play a role in helping them gain entry inside the royal castle and meet with Sherwood so that she will be informed of what happened to Lillianne.

Riza asks Flyman if he is sure if this emissary would help them, which the bug-eyed scientist assured that he will be a big help as he pointed out that he rather have Sherwood as the new ruler than someone else who only wants to profit and cause more mayhem if a new monarchy is established should Sherwood be removed from the throne.

"Yes…the emissary will surely aid us."

"Why go so far to help us?"

"I have great respect to Lillianne and Sherwood. And since Lillianne is not interested in the throne, Sherwood is now the ruler. I rather have her as the new ruler than some political pervert who only wants to exploit everything he grasps…"

"That's your reason?"

"Yes."

"And you're not after something?"

"Of course not!"

"Really?"

Reiri and Sylvia watches on as Riza and Flyman bicker, but Mikasa sensed that someone is approaching and alerted the others about it. As everyone braced themselves, Flyman said that the emissary has arrived and that he will be a big help in order to find and rescue Lillianne, and soon the emissary arrived and showed up, who is none other than **Ladd** , the mole man.

Everyone, save for Sylvia, stared wide-eyed in disbelief, as they never thought that Ladd, whom they met in a prison when Lillianne was undergoing trial prior to her duel with Severin several months back, would be the emissary that Flyman is touting, and Riza demanded an explanation, shaking Flyman rather violently.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Whoa!"

"Why is that mole man here? Is he the one you're telling us about?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

"Speak up, you blasted bug!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

Ladd sweat-dropped as Reiri tried to calm Riza down as Flyman is being shook violently and while this is happening, Mikasa asked Sylvia what is going to happen next, in which the former princess smirked and said that they should, for now, follow Flyman's lead as she wants to see where this would lead to, and Mikasa asked why involve themselves, which Sylvia said that she wants to see what would happen should the traitors be exposed for their foolishness.

"I think it would be at least fun…"

"That's your reason, Sylvia-sama?"

"Yes."

"…"

"At least you get to enjoy a little adventure, Mikasa."

"I rather stay at home…"

"But you came here…so why…?"

"Flyman persuaded me…"

After that, Riza calmed down and Flyman was relieved at being SAVED, and there he told the rest that Ladd will help them sneak their way inside the castle, and there Ladd told them that he and his fellow mole men have sent some of their brethren to eavesdrop on the castle officials and are getting info on what the corrupt officials are planning, and there Ladd led the visitors towards his lair in order to hide and rest.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hiro and Lillianne finally got the stress off their minds and bodies…and are now recommencing their goal of secretly heading to the castle to give Sherwood the warning…

Ladd, the mole man from the PR manga appeared, and he is going to play a role here. He is some of the several PR characters who never got an anime form in the TV anme and the OVA, thus his fanfic appearance...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hiro and Lillianne finally got the stress off their minds and bodiesthough by now they are in the open seatheyre going to have a whole day of sailing

Sherwood is quite aware of what is happening, judging on the way the castle officials are keeping her from leaving the castle…

Lillianne and Sylvias factions are having quite a shock at seeing the emissaryand they have no choice but to make do with this as rescuing Hime is the top priority

Preview:

More corrupt officials are about to be revealed as they too desire their plan to overthrow Sherwood

Riza and the rest attempted to sneak inside the castle…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
